


Beg for me

by KinkyTwister



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Childhood Friends, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyTwister/pseuds/KinkyTwister
Summary: After turning 21 you realized you weren't cut out for the normal life, you hated taking your medication, dealing with school and work. You wanted to go at your own pace. Do your own thing. This meant that you were going to rebel and live life to it's fullest, well as most as your comfort zone let you! You didn't necessarily run away, but you did leave your family behind wondering why you went to live with your crazy old Aunt and Uncle in the forest.Who will you meet on this adventure? and where will they take you?(LOL obvi. Hisoka will come along.)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO.  
> This is going to be a very tedious begining and will just be giving you some foundation.  
> Please enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: OKAY. SO YOUR NEN POWERS AS A CONJURER WILL BE LIKE KORTOPI. WON'T REALLY BE SHOWN TIL CH. 10  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .

.

September 13th, on a Saturday. That is when your new life had begun.

In your old Toyota you drove North to meet your mothers sister and her husband, there you were hoping that your life could feel more complete. Your mother left when you were twelve years young, and your father told you and your siblings that she had returned to her previous life before she had met him. Your father only hinted at what it was she did before you, and it sounded as if he left a lot out other than she had another husband and they both had lived in Yorknew city.  
The only one who really talked about your mother was your aunt, or her younger sister. Unfortunately due to her living on an island in the far north, and you staying busy with school you never saw each other and only communicated through letters. 

Now though, you were going to you were driving to her place to truly connect and be able to bond with your aunt and uncle. In her last letter she gave you her new address and said that she would love to have you visit, and if possible move in. This shocked you, and yet was something you needed to hear. So you agreed and set off. You were only an hour away from the dock that she said she would pick you up at, and damn if you weren't excited. 

.

Pulling into a parking space you glanced around the lot, it was foggy and barren. Not like the south where the heat stained your skin red and provided a nice sheen of sweat whenever you went to get mail.  
Through the fog you were able to see two people, well one standing and the other in a wheel chair. Both had big smiles on their faces and waved in your direction. My how they had aged, you thought.  
Getting out of the car you popped the trunk and took out two suitcases, you were a minimalist so you didn't really have much. Keepsakes were usually tossed after a few years, you found it hard to keep things that were sentimental.  
Once you reached the your family members you dropped your current load and gave a hug to each of them, studying their appearance curiously. Both were lightly wrinkled with pepper-ish hair, but they held no fat, very lean and somewhat muscular people. Which was odd in your mind because most people their age, had at least a little pouch near the mid section. 

"My you have grown F/L!" your aunt smiled from the wheel chair, "I see you grew your hair out." Giggling you tugged at your ponytail, "Auntie I've been growing my hair out since I was fifteen."  
Your uncle commented on your clothing choice, "Still see you prefer blue jeans and a tee over some leggings and blouse, ya would think your fathers normal formal attire would keep your appearances up."  
You blushed at his teasing comment, "You know I'm nothing like my dad." Mimicking your fathers voice and waggling your finger at your uncle you said, "YOu know F/L you're just like your mother." The couple laughed at the accuracy in your tone.  
"He should be lucky you did, I never understood why he always used it negatively" your aunt said thoughtfully. Sighing you shrugged, "Don't know, maybe mom just broke his heart. He hasn't dated since."

The air around them grew silent at the thought. 

Your uncle broke the silence by clapping his hands, "Whelp! Let's get going before the ferry decides that it wants to close early." With that said the three of you headed in the direction of the boat.  
.  
After your arrival at there home you saw that there was greenery everywhere, moss and ivy covered practically their whole house. There was a small fresh water pond to the far left of the house, and to the right side of the house was a small garden and tool shed. 

"Woah" you commented setting your stuff on the porch, "This is beautiful...". Your aunt smiled at the compliment. "Thank you dear. I'll give you a tour later, let's go inside and get you set up."  
It took thirty minutes to go through the house, it had two bedrooms and two bathrooms, along with an attic. Once you unpacked your stuff you could smell something cooking in the kitchen, removing yourself from your new bedroom you went into the kitchen to see what was up.

Before you on the dining room table was a big pot of stew and a large plate of sandwiches, beside that was a large pitcher of tea. Your eyes widened in surprise. Before you could ask your aunt said that everything was already prepared before and that she just heated up the stew. 'Made sense' you thought.

You were dipping your sandwich into the oily soup when your uncle coughed, you looked up mid bite. "Are you okay?" you asked, your aunt and uncle looked at each other with grim faces. "I'm fine F/L. But we need to tell you something, we were going to wait a few days for you to settle in but..."  
Your aunt cut off your uncle quickly, "But there is something urgent we must confess."

After two hours of long conversation and some tears, I was told everything about my mothers life. Before she met my father, then when she lived with my father and where she is now. 

"So you see F/L, you might have your mothers talents. If you do it would be possible to save her from her current fate."  
Shaking your head lightly you looked up from the stew you were playing with, "There is no way, I've always believed in fantasy... Or not believe in it. Just prefer it to most things... But even if what you say is true, I highly doubt I would be as skilled as her in the art of 'Nen'." The word felt unfamiliar on my tongue. 

My aunt patted my hand softly, "You do. I can tell." she suddenly reached over and pressed her thumb on my forehead. I could feel her radiating something on her hand, it felt warm and also...  
Immediately a memory from when I was a child came into my vision, as I lived through ti again everything they said made sense. It also made me wary about who several of the characters in my dream were.

"That is just a piece from your youth, I can not bring the rest back. You will have to do that yourself through meditation."  
Gesturing to the window my uncle pointed to the shed, "There is an underground safe in there. It has old scrolls and books from when we were children, in there you will read as much as you can. Once you have done that I will begin to teach you Nen."

I frowned slightly. "Will any of my mothers writing be in there?"  
He gave me a soft smile, "There is one she wrote just for you, although this we put in your room. You'll find it underneath the desk."  
With that said he rose out of his chair and wheeled his wife towards their bedroom, "We will leave you to put the food up F/L, have a goodnight." He chuckled as they closed the door behind them.

You rolled your eyes at this, of course.  
Putting away the food left you to think of what your aunt revealed to you, in the memory you were by a creek on top of a small ridge with two other children your age. Your mother was seen in the background chatting with another lady, with who you weren't sure.  
Your hair was cut short and you were wearing overalls with tennis shoes, 'you could be mistaken for a little boy' you thought. On your right a young boy with long dark hair was wrestling with a pale red head, both were wearing tshirts and jeans.  
The woman next to your mother yelled at the two and both came stumbling toward you knocking you down, after that all three of you wrestled. Of course you were the weakest of them. 

"F/L..." your mother called your name, or at least another version of your name. Before you could run to her the redhead pulled you back and pinched your arm. "Don't forget about what I said.." the dark haired boy pushed the red head downwards causing him to fall, "Don't listen to him F/L he is just being a weirdo." 

The vision faded out as you ran to your mother.  
.  
The next morning you found yourself in the shed, you finished the small book your mother had wrote you and what she said gave you motivation to continue her work, you wanted to become a Nen master now. You wanted to meet your mother, and tell her everything she missed when you were growing up. Clutching a book tightly to your chest you shed a few tears, you wiped them away before they could stain the yellow pages of your aunts book that she wrote while young.

Soon it was midnight, you were in the shed all day, you left to relieve yourself twice and had your uncle bring out food your aunt had made. He smiled when he saw how dedicated you were to learning the process of Nen. 

Surprisingly enough after two days of reading and almost no sleep you finished all the writings in the shed, your head was pounding and your body ached from lack of sleep. But you were energized in a way you have never felt before. It was strange, and likable.

Stuffing your mouth with spaghetti you sat and listened as your aunt talked to you about the stages on Nen, your uncle had left to pay for the parking spot that your car had been living at for the last few days.  
"Ten, Zetsu, Ren, Hatsu.." your aunt explained each one thoroughly, "You must open your aura nodes so your energy can flow freely, to do this you would normally have to train extensively. But seeing we're on a time crunch we will have to do this the naughty way." She laughed at the thought, you held a grim expression when she said, 'naughty' you could only hope this would not end in your embarrassment.

Wheeling your grandmother to the pool outside she instructed you to meditate and relax, feeling the energy around and inside of you.  
After an hour of struggling you finally found a rhythm of getting yourself into a state of meditation. 

As you took another breath you felt something errie behind you, something warm that radiated at your back. You tried to ignore it, but it kept getting closer and warmer. Finally opening your eyes in frustration a ball of energy hit you, blasting your entire being. You shut your eyes tightly at the burning feeling, hoping it would stop soon.  
After what seemed like five minutes, but was only really two the heat stopped and you felt as if you had plasma dripping out of every pore of your body. Grunting you lifted yourself up and turned around. There sat your grandmother with a smile on her face. 

"First stage is done. Now. Let's see what else we can accomplish."

.

It had been ages since you've seen your grandmother. Even more so that your aunt and uncle didn't mention her.  
As the four of you sat around the table the couple who took you in were shocked to find out what your grandmother had done. "Mom!" your aunt cried, "She wasn't ready for that!" your grandmother snickered at her comment, rising slowly to stand behind you. "Tell me you don't see your older sister in her." Your aunts eyes softened at her words, looking you over she smiled. "You're right, her potential is equal to that of her, but you can't blame me for being concerned."

Irritated you spoke up, "So this was the so called, 'naughty' thing you mentioned earlier?"  
"Yes" your aunt replied, "although I didn't expect your grandmother to come and 'teach it' so irrationally. You should've been prepared. It could have killed you otherwise."  
You frowned at what she said. Mulling over what happened earlier outside, "So... I'm not dead. What does this mean?" 

"It means you can train with me!" your withered grandmother cackled. You looked at your uncle, "I thought you were going to." He shook his head slowly, "Apparently not. It seems your grandmothers intuition is great. We didn't even send her a letter about what was going on, and she just showed up."

With a wink the oldest woman grabbed your arm and hauled you up roughly, with much more force than you expected out of a seventy year old lady.  
"Alright toots, looks like your training with me now." 

from that evening into the night your grandmother told you tales and showed you many great things, of course you considered yourself still amateur. You were only able to defend yourself. "Enough." the elder said in a sharp tone, "This is as far as I will show you for sometime. You're learning quickly which is good. But now comes the really tough part" she paused letting tension fill, "Strength training" she grinned almost maliciously when the words came out.

Falling onto the ground you groaned, that's the last thing your lazy butt wanted to do, although you wanted adventure you also wanted to relax. This was far from it. 

"But Grandmaaaa" you whined. "Hush" she replied quickly, "I don't expect you to do it all tonight. Just be prepared for tomorrow and get a good nights rest. "  
With that said she shuffled off into the house.  
Picking your self off the ground you let out a sigh and followed suit. 

The only light on was the porch light, everyone inside was already asleep, or watching t.v you thought when you passed your Aunt and Uncles door.  
Opening your door you flicked the lights off and threw yourself on the bed, self-care can wait until tomorrow you decided.


	2. 2

.

.

_"F/L...." The woman's voice sang. You ran up the hill, running to her, and also running from something. The feeling of darkness was overwhelming, once you reached the top you jumped into the warm woman's arms._

_Carrying you by the hip she walked off towards a home, a familiar looking place. The woman didn't see the darkness coming closer, the shadows creeping up on her heels. You tried to scream to warn her of the danger. She didn't take notice, humming a song as she walked with the light._

_The shadows then took a form, familiar faces were seen, a woman with pale hair and skin with a lithe figure was walking toward her. She also had a child, a boy with dark hair._

_"...." the shadowed woman called a name, the female holding you stopped and turned. Then began to walk into the shadows to meet the other, you feared for what was to happen next. Closing your eyes tight you turned to look in the opposite direction to where the light was._

_You saw an older version of yourself  ten if you had to guess, you were playing a game with the red head from earlier. His golden eyes were fierce, and yours were hardened at the challenge the game presented._

_The scene you were in before disappeared and you left the woman's arms, and the darkness changed into sky. You were now on a playground with the red headed boy. The game you played consisted of who could slap the others hand the hardest, whoever pulled their hand away first lost._

_You were loosing, but giving it your best. The stinging sensation kept your gaze hard at the other child, whose stare was looking right back. It was his turn, he slapped your hand . It popped a knuckle and you pulled back wincing, instead of the skin stinging you could feel the inside of your hand throbbing. Pulling it towards your body, you turned around starting to tear up._

_A hand immediately went to your shoulder, "lemme see!" the boy cried out to you, pulling your arm back towards him so he could inspect it. Tilting his head he eyed your swelling hand curiously._

_"hmmmm." after small consideration he looked back up into your face and began to speak..._

_You couldn't understand his words though because you were suddenly grabbed by the other arm. A man pulled you away from the boy, the man was your father you realized. The boy reached out, longing to finish what he wanted to say, but not being able to._

_Then everything was black._

_You were in your old room, laying in your bed, your mother had crept in and leaned over to give you a goodnight kiss._

_Instead of goodnight though, she said goodbye. Her hand slid down my cheek when I asked why, she didn't answer my question but replied, "I will see you soon sweetie."_

_The image swirled and morphed into another scene, I was back at a playground, a different one though. The red headed boy from before had come to say good bye as well, he leaned in close to tell me one more thing. But was dragged back by the raven haired boy, who looked bored to death._

_Death._

_Dead. That's how you felt when the shiny black car drove away with your two only friends. Leaving you alone._

.

"That was the last part of my dream, Grandma" taking a drink of water I continued, "It was so realistic, it's like I actually knew them. I feel like if someone told me they were real, I'd believe them!"

My grandmothers face became concerned, "was that all of your dream?"

Tapping my finger lightly on the chin I answered, "No... I don't think so. There was another part but... I can't seem to recall it."

She patted my shoulder with understanding, "It's alright, thank you for telling me sweetie. Just know you can expect these dreams to frequent you...and its even possible that not all of them will be from your 'past'."

I gave her a questioning look, "what do you mean?"

"Your mother inherited her Nen power from me, she was able to foresee things and change them. Such as moves during a battle, or whether or not the sandwich maker might forget the tomatoes." The older woman shrugged, "either way there is a strong chance that you have it as well. If not don't be concerned."

When she mentioned the fact that 'it could happen' it stroke me as odd that these dreams might have actually occurred.

"Grandmother. Are these people, real? Is this like amnesia or something?"

"Yes and no." she replied, "More on the no side, you were forced to undergo a Nen search where many of your memories were made forgettable, luckily you're able to 'realize' them again with practice. Usually they are stronger when you meet someone from a lost memory. Chances are that won't happen though." Your grandmothers face suddenly soured, as if the thought struck her as irritating.

Your lips tugged downward, the life you have been living these past two weeks have been aggressive and emotionally tolling. It seems your total life wasn't a lie, but it would have gone much differently if people had not interfered as much. "I can see all the questions you're thinking by your facial expression." Your Grandmothers facesoftened once more.

"Long story short your father was upset about a few choices your mother had made, and when she left he decided to erase the majority of her memory from you children. So you wouldn't run off like she did." You furrowed your brows in anger at what your father did, "can't you tell me more?" Shaking her head your grandmother said no, "You will learn much more once you see your mother for now we must focus on your training." With a sigh you sat back in your chair and twiddled with your thumbs, "How long do you think that will take?" "A month or so dear, that's when you'll be ready to travel eastward." The older woman rose from the wooden chair and beckoned you to follow her outside.

"Now. Let's finish what we started."

.

A little over a month later you were stronger than the three of your family members combined, you were able to control Nen well and found that your ability lied in conjuring. Your Grandmother had commented that it was probably due to your creativity. Since you were not very developed in your ability you decided that finding a teacher in the next continent would be a good idea before you went in search of your mother.

Later that evening you were napping in a airplane on your way to Yorknew city.

 

_"F/L wake up! You're gonna miss the show!"_

_a clown white face peered above you, his golden eyes full of mischief. Tugging you up from the grass, he led you to a small tent where children surrounded the outside._

_From the back corner you sat and watched your friend entertain the crowd of peers, he would make cards fly into the air, or juggle objects heavier than a desk! In fact at one point he did! You were wowed at all his tricks, amazed that you had a friend such as him._

_"For my last trick" the young man announced, "I shall levitate my assistant above the ground!"_

_'Assistant?' you thought, since when did he get an assistant. The  answer became clear when you were suddenly brought up to the front, you weren't sure how though because you were positive you didn't move your feet willingly._

_leaning over to your friend you whispered in his ear, "Hisoka what are you doing?! we never planned this." Poking you in the side and wearing a smirk he replied, "Don't need to, I already know what i'm doing."_

_In seconds you were in the air, you weren't sure how but you could feel tugging from above and below you. It was like the force of gravity had gone chaotic._

_The crowd cheered at the display, you on the other hand were freaking out. Begging Hisoka to let you down._

_After a minute or two, with you still in the air he dismissed the crowd, calling the show to an end. Once the crowd dispersed and it was just you and him, he let you down gently. "Were you not impressed?" he asked with a frown._

_"Of course I was!" you yelled, poking him hard in the chest, "You could've gave me a warning though!" He chuckled at your anger, "well hey, count yourself lucky doll. I don't pick anyone to be my assistant."_

_You huffed at him, "Oh yeah? You sure. Cause I'm pretty sure I was just the closest by." Crossing your arms you turned away sharply, "You would've been better picking someone else anyway, your tricks aren't fun for me."_

_His look turned to disappointment, then Anger. "Oh yeah? well maybe I will! I just picked you cause I felt sorry for you not having any friends!"_

_Gasping you put your hands on your hips, "Take that back you clown!". His pale face flushed the same color as his hair in anger, "I'm not a clown! I'm a magician!' SO as to prove it he yanked out his deck of cards._

_Walking out of the tent you waved your hand dismissively toward him, "Who cares anyway? Not your mother that's for sure..."_

_Once the words left your mouth you wish that you could've taken them back, his mother was something that Hisoka never talked about and avoided any subject about it completely._

_You turned back to apologize when he didn't say anything in return, but when you turned around he was gone, along with the tent. The only thing left was your presence and the sense of dread you felt at the thought that you might have just lost your best friend._

 .

 

You jolted awake by a hand on your shoulder, a woman with a bright smile had woken you because "We have landed sweetie, time to go." Your wake up call had been wonderfully timed with the ending of your dream, or memory... Whatever it was. Rubbing your face awake you then got up and grabbed your bag from the top shelf. Walking into the Airport parlor you saw that it vast and littered with people of all kinds. 

Once you exited the building you climbed onto a bus, the man driving seemed tired as if everyday was Monday for him. Giving him a smile you dropped coins into his palm for payment. Also giving him a small tip. You knew how it felt to work non stop, especially a dead end job like this one.

Walking to the back of the bus you found a seat that was free, sitting down you found out why. It was sticky with some sort of fluid from before. 'Gross' you thought, and scooted towards the window to avoid it. 

"Ahem." a gruff voice said directed towards you, "May I share this seat with you?" Looking up you saw a man who was around 35, with a five oclock shadow and  atop his head was mussy brown hair. 

'Woah.' your eyes widened, 'he's attractive'. You smiled and patted the seat next to you, "Sure." Returning the smile he slide into the seat, his warm body centimeters from your own. You looked out the window avoiding his gaze at all cost. 

Unfortunately you were never good with words, and would answer most questions with a shake of your head or a smile. If you attempted to talk to this man, you knew whatever you were going to say would be voiced by someone who couldn't form proper sentences. With a sigh you closed your eyes and tried to nap before you reached your destination.

But life was unkind to you, or at least that's what you thought. Because the chiseled man next to you began a conversation, "Are you a runaway?" he said.

Frown lines adorned your face, 'what the hell is that supposed to mean.' Although he was kind of right, you didn't want to give him any sort of satisfaction that he was correct, assuming that he was basing it off of your looks.

You turned your head to glare at him, his puppy like brown eyes, which seemed hardened with wisdom peered back into yours. You didn't expect to be stunned by his looks once more averting your eyes from his gaze, you mumbled out "Of course not, I am just restarting my life." Looking back up to him you continued, "So no. I'm not a runaway."

He chuckled, "I would consider that the definition of a runaway. Oh, and by the way have you been taught Zetsu? Because you need to learn it." His face was smug when he said it. "Uhhhhhh..." was all I could utter. Suddenly as if a switch was turned on his aura became immense and lit the entire back section of the bus. It should have petrified me, seeing how much power he had. Instead. It turned me on. "Who...are you?" I asked with wonder. "None of your concern." He turned back around to face the front of the bus, leaving me slack jawed in awe. For several minus I sat in thought. About the man, why he sat next to me, was it coincidence, and if I would have the courage to try and wriggle my way into his bed later. "Gin. But you can call me Geng, for... Personal reasons." It was strange of him to announce who he was, even though he just said, otherwise. "Simply because I want to make it your concern." He replied after reading my expression. "So...Geng...What do you mean by that?" you eyed him suspiciously, although he was still attractive the fact he was being sneaky made him seem distrustful. He rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb, "Truthfully, I've come to visit my son. But I've come for multiple reasons." Nodding your head in understanding he continued, "Is there someone here your visiting? and be the reasons you've come multiple times." his eye winked at you suggestively , something you had not been prepared for. You would much rather him try to fight you than flirt with you, at least you know why he gave you his name. "haha..." you tried to laugh off the awkwardness you felt, which reminded you of what your grandmother said, "It's only awkward if you make it awkward." Well grandma, you thought. This is awkward. Rubbing your arm you told him that you were here to find a Sensei and learn more about Nen so you could go rescue your mother, "Of course, I don't really know about the situation.. But I guess I'll have to ask around ya know?" His reaction was of one you did not expect. "I'll help you." His eyes held an excited glint to them. You weren't sure if that was a good or bad thing. "eeeehhh..." you said sheepishly, "You don't have too... In fact I'm sure you would much rather spend time with your son." You saw him stiffen when you mentioned his son. Shaking his head and putting a strong hand on your shoulder he told you it would be his honor, he had never had an apprentice before and he thought it would be about time to settle for a bit and 'figure it all out'. You weren't sure what he meant by that, but...did it matter? Here was this man willing to teach you about something not many knew about. How could you throw away an opportunity such as this? . looking back, your glad you took up his offer, because the moment your memories coming back, things started to get a little crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I already say this is the foundation? sorry if im rushing through the beginning. I just waaannttt tooo haavvee more HISOKA. Also I just discovered Tokyo Ghoul. So that is something might happen.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY. I DONT KNOW HOW GING-SAN HAPPENED> BUT I SWEAR THEY ARE NOT A TRUE PAIR. MY WANT FOR SEXYNESS JUST KIND OF EXPLODED.   
> IT WILL CONTAIN MORE HISOKA I SWEAR.

The couch you sat on was comfy and made of leather, the man beside you took you to an arena where he supposedly held a room for on the 200th floor.

"This is the heavens arena" he told you before you entered through the doors far below, "This is a place where you can earn money and get stronger at the same time. Obviously you'll have to begin at the first floor and make your way up, but while you're doing that you're welcome to stay here." He turned his back towards you to leave the spacious room, "I'm going to ask them to bring another bed in here. I don't plan on sleeping on the couch, and I'm sure you wouldn't either." Before he left though Ging, or 'Geng' wrapped sack like robe around his face to where only his eyes could be seen. " I'll be back shortly so make yourself at home."

When the door clicked shut you began your search through the room. Other peoples business, or stuff, always interested you. Whenever you had babysat for your neighbors, or coworkers you couldn't help but snoop through there stuff. Either to see how wealthy they were or what dirty secrets they held, and right now wasn't any different. Looking through the chest drawers though you could tell Ging hadn't been here in awhile, there was absolutely nothing in them except for a few meaningless trinkets and bland clothes.

With a sigh you stopped and went to check the bathroom. Pink granite! Holy shit, you thought. You had never seen anything so beautiful in your life. The floors were a glittering white stone while the tile in the shower was marble, which contrasted to the double sink and tub lining which was granite! You were in love. And were about to 'hella get clean', you wanted to bathe in this luxury. Immediately you turned the water on making sure it was hot to the touch before you plugged it. Stripping down to your panties you twirled to the cabinet below the sink to look for the body products. You found bar soap infused with rose petals and crème, and small bottles of similar shampoo and conditioner. Placing them on the countertop, you turned around to survey the area for towels. 'Hmmmm..' you couldn't seem to find them. "ah!" they were on the bed when you first came in, the cleaning service must have placed them there after you checked in. Walking towards the bathroom door you opened it, letting steam ooze out of the crack.

Quickly you glanced to both sides of the room making sure Ging hadn't suddenly made an appearance. Sneaking out the door you ran to the bed and snatched up the towel, mid-grab though the door opened up and surprised brown eyes met yours. "F/L...." was all he could say, you on the other hand covered yourself quickly and ran screaming, "AVERT YOUR EYES."

Once back in the bathroom you took a big sigh, throwing the towel to the side you walked to the bath and turned off the water. Stepping into the giant bath you laid back and began to relax...

*BANG BANG BANG*, "F/L, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" a disgruntled yell jolted you awake, looking around wildly you noticed you were still in the bath. This time with prune-like fingers and immersed in cool water. You shivered and stepped out of the bath carefully, making sure not to slip and fall. The voice yelled once more, "HELLO?!". To appease the yelling man you hollered back, "I'M FINE. COMING OUT." Slinging the towel around you and trudging to the door, you opened it and leaned your head out of it. Before you was your 'Sensei' wearing only a towel on his waist. "I figured you left since I couldn't hear anything, but the door was locked." he held a grin, "though I thought I could hear someone snoring." Rolling your eyes you slammed the door in his face, walking back to the sink you dried your hair and brushed your teeth, throwing on your sleepwear which consisted of an oversized shirt and shorts. Exiting the bathroom you bumped passed Ging, earning a grunt in response, "excuse you" he said, feeling cranky you responded "you're excused." Of course it was a childish thing to say, but you didn't expect him to swat at you with a washrag in response. "Haven't you heard to respect those more experienced than you?" You glanced in his direction, eyes tired.

"I'm going to bed." With that you pulled yourself underneath the floral print covers on the king sized bed. Hoping that you can drift off without anything bothering you.

.

_A tall man with familiar red hair and pale white skin stood tall atop a rock, next to him was a man with a dull expression and long black hair, he too seemed familiar. Who they were you weren't sure._

_"She's in the area." the raven haired man said, "but rumor says that she has found a strong teacher to coach her on the 200th floor. It's said to be the infamous Geng that you've been wanting to fight. Looks like the illusive man is back, and with him a surprise."_

_The red head smirked, his canines showed with it. "Hmmm... she won't remember us, so why does it matter?"_

_The other shrugged, "it doesn't." The other frowned, "although it's a shame. Would've made my weekend a little more interesting." looking at the raven haired man he continued, "But it always is when seeing a child hood friend isn't it? Brings back that nostalgia you hate so much." his golden eyes turned angry as he reminisced._

_"You sure she won't remember us Illumi?"_

_Sticking his hand up in the air like he had an idea he spoke, "She could... If  we introduced her to someone who is worth remembering."_

.

Your dream ended quickly when a loud and deep voice could be heard in the next room, or the bathroom. Groaning you pulled a pillow over your head trying to drown out the horrendous singing. "uuuugghhhhh..." Getting what you wished the singing stopped along with the shower head. The man who was in the shower now began to whistle, outside of the bathroom, then by the bed. Your bed.

Whipping the pillow off of you you threw it in the general direction of where the noise was coming, you heard a thud, but instead it somehow came flying back at you and hit you far to hard in the head.

Pulling yourself up you saw Ging next to you lacing up his boots, "Ah! You're awake. Good, good. Now we can start training." Climbing out of bed you glared at the much to happy brunette. "Can we start later? It's only..."looking at the clock you say it was noon, so... "Afternoon?" he finished your sentence for you.

Rubbing the back of your neck with a yawn, you walked to the bathroom to change.

.

"This is the first floor, test your strength out here, and I'll see you again in 10 hours." With a quick wave the man with the scarf around his face disappeared. 'Of course' you thought, 'I should've known.'

 

It took the entire day but you made it to the hundredth floor, it wasn't to difficult, but since you were not able to use your nen you had to train your natural strength, which was way above average. You expected the hundredth floor to contain people who had strength much greater than yours, so it was surprising when they were still below your level.  
With a sigh you gathered your days money and left to the 200th floor, as you were walking towards the room you felt eyes upon you. Stopping you turned around and found a man with red hair and pale skin walk toward you with clicking heels. "My you have grown..." Thats all he said. Then he was gone. Leaving you confused and in wonder with how familiar he had been.  
Turning the key in the lock you opened the door only to find Ging asleep in his bed. Smiling as you passed him you dug through your bag to fetch pajamas you went to the the bathroom.  
Once you finished your shower and began brushing your teeth you began to second guess your plans on sleeping and instead dove for that red strapless dress you've been dying to wear.  
Drying your hair and throwing on some mascara you raced to the the bar, it had it's own floor with the restaurants so all floor levels could meet with competitors, it was something worth seeing you decided. Sitting yourself at the bar your ordered a top shelf margarita on the rocks. Taking a long sip you began to relax quickly, it had been so long since you had been able to unwind. Ever since that attractive redhead said hello from earlier you've been dying toflirt with some helpless man. Of which a long raven haired man sat next to you in a green suit, he ordered a non-alcoholic drink, which was strange to you. "I'm battling tomorrow." the stranger said to you. You gave him a quirked eyebrow, "So? Might as well drink to your victory now, unless you're a little bitch." Your smirk did not go unnoticed, the strangers eyebrows furrowed and asked the bartender for whatever you had in front of you. Which of course was something that would blast you back a few years and then knock you out. (Very alcoholic). "What arena are you in stranger?" you asked politely, thinking the young man still in the 50's range. Giving you a blank stare he responded in a strange manner, "Oh, you don't know? I've been on the 200th level for a few months now." with that the young man got up and left with his new alcoholic drink, as he left your eyes followed him, he ended up sitting with the red haired from earlier in a booth. "Hmmm" you thought 'Maybe I need to make some new friends...' You were three whiskey sours in when a man came up to you, his dark blue hair unruly like his attitude, "Whatchya doing sitting alone?" his hands folded underneath his chin in interest. "Getting drunk. Obviously." You said with a flirtatious tone, hoping that he might buy you a free drink. He scooted his chair closer to yours, elbows touching each other as he made it apparent that he was studying you, deciding if you were 'worth the approach' you thought. "Well then...Mind if I join you? It's not everyday I meet an attractive female such as yourself you went up a hundred levels in a day." He smirked when your face turned to that of surprise. Then of concern, "You're not stalking me are you?" her accusatory tone was light hearted, but she probably wanted to make sure he wasn't truly going to harm her later on. "No. no. I just happened to see some of your battles and thought you were interesting." His voice was sly and smooth, waving his hand to the bartender he ordered two drinks. "Buying me a drink?" you asked, he gave you an eyeroll, "Of course not, they are both for me. I'm trying to catch up to your level of intoxication." Your eyes widened in his response. "Rude." you replied. Eyeing you he turned his chair so his torso would face yours. "Do you have a problem with that?" Crossing your arms over your chest, causing your breasts to be accentuated you said yes, "It's customary for a gentleman to buy a lady a drink, otherwise it's rude to butt into a conversation." The man looked at you like you were crazy, "First off i'm obviously not a gentleman, secondly the way your dress surely says you're not a lady. Thirdly..." he pause,"You weren't having a conversation. So I thought I would TRY and be a gentleman by easing your loneliness you hag." He downed both drinks and got up to walk away, before he set two feet away from you, you grabbed his arm roughly, "best apologize to me stranger" Turning around he gave you a look of disgust, "I don't apologize to people like you." "people like me?!" you said, raising your voice. "Let's take this outside then bud." His look of disgust turned into a sinister smile, "whatever thy lady wishes." . Hisoka watched as the whole thing unfolded, smiling at how you still held that spunk from when you were younger. Unfortunate like before you always had picked fights with others who were stronger than you, and this was no exception. "Wanna have some fun tonight Illumi?" the man beside him frowned, "always. are you going to interfere?" Illumi questioned. Hisoka waved his hand in the air like butting in this situation wasn't a huge deal, "Yeah why not? female in a tight dress attempting to fight someone several tiers higher than her. Sounds like fun to me." The raven haired man next to him tilted his head, confused "Whatever you say." The tab was paid and both men went outside to find out what had become of you and the blue haired stranger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do I make those big, long paragraphs to go away? I don't type it like that. All my sentences just cram together and I hate it. Help?


	4. 4

you were exhausted the blue haired man before you was much stronger than you thought him to be, his aura was ridiculous! He wasn't toying with you which was good, you were holding your own very well, defensive wise. As far as attacks go you were only able to land a couple blows, this was only due to you using your surroundings. He mistook the rope you conjured to be that of a regular one and miscalculated his strength with ended up him having rope burn across his wrists. 

"You're not bad for a chick" the cocky man said, "too bad I'm about to pound into you like I did your mother last night." You dashed towards him, you were prone to getting angry easily which was a weakness whenever people decided to egg you on in a fight. Swinging your fist you feinted to his left, he dodged it easily. You continued to throw punches in his face. What the man didn't know, or saw at the moment was you wrapping iron wire around his leg. Even if it wasn't malleable you were able to use your nen to help make it so. 

The second you had wrapped it around his legs the man noticed what you were trying to do, pushing upwards with his feet he tried to flip backwards to get out of your grip. The second he was in the air though you tightened the wire so when he tried to land he was caught off balance and landed hard on the concrete. Using this to your advantage you sped over to him grappling his arms and using all your strength swinging him around your body to slam into a brick wall. 

The sudden sound of clapping could be heard from behind you, whipping your head around you saw two figures in the shadows. Before you could approach them though you felt to hands around your neck and a warm chest against your back. "Never turn your back on an opponent gorgeous" a low voice whispered in your ear. Throwing your butt backwards into his crotch you tried to push him away from you, but his grip was too tight. You were seeing black, your body felt cold and then suddenly you hit the cold floor. Hitting your head on the concrete the last thing you remember was the warm blood dripping into your fading out consciousness.

.

"tsk" the lean built man above you said to your passed out form, "good fight silly girl." He kicked your form lightly and then dragged your body behind the trash can. He wanted nothing more to do with you and hoped that when you woke you would be able to figure out where you were.

"You weren't planning on leaving her there were you? That's not very humane." HIsokas bright hair shadowed his face in the moonlit alleyway. "Since when were you ever humane Hisoka?" the blue haired man said, "last time I recall you left me in a forest paralyzed."  
"pfft~ you're still angry over that?" Hisoka put his hands in his the pockets of his white pants, "I would've thought you had gotten over that hunter exam." Illumi stayed in the back, leaning on the brick wall. Although the fight had been interesting he couldn't be bothered in his friends affairs. 

"Why are you even here you freak?" the scuffed up man asked, walking towards Hisoka to meet him in the middle.  
Placing a hand thoughtfully on his chin Hisoka thought, "I'm here to see an old friend... It's too bad I didn't get to talk to her. She seems to be out of service right now." The red head grinned smugly, his golden eyes narrowed. "Would you instead like to have a nice talk?" Hisoka reached out quickly, grabbing the blue haired mans shirt and lifted him off the ground easily.  
"Fuck man...I don't need this right now" the other man groaned helplessly, "what do you want me to do? She's out now."  
Hisoka brought his mouth to the side of his face, whispering lightly into his ear, "Since she's out, I'm tagged in now. So let's fight."  
The mans face was stricken with fear, "I didn't ask for this! I have a fight tomorrow!" the man began to kick like a child at his attacker.  
"I'm sure she felt the same way" Hisoka said, pointing to your disheveled self lying cold on the ground. "hey Illumi, wanna do my a favor?" the golden eyed man asked.  
"what's in it for me?" the other asked.

"of course it's in exchange for another favor, of equal value." Hisoka said, his face feigned that what he said should have already been expected. Shrugging the black eyed man walked over and scooped you up off the ground, holding you bridal style he walked in the direction of the Heavens Arena.  
"Mmmmm...Hey 'man' if you can answer this question I'll let you go" Hisoka let go of his collar, letting him fall roughly onto the ground

"Sure, sure" the other pleaded, "what is it?". Hisoka leaned against the brick wall, frowning and looking somewhat troubled, "What was I feeling when I saw Illumi carrying off F/L?"  
The other man looked confused at the question, "what do you mean?"  
Hisoka's face turned angry, "Are you stupid or something?" His purple heels clicked as he walked to the man on the ground, bending down to eye level Hisoka asked the question again. This time enunciating each syllable to, 'Get it across to him'.

"I don't know? Nothing? You were feeling nothing?" the man stuttered hoping that his answer was right. Before he could get the correct answer Hisokas foot smashed into his chin leaving his jaw broken and bleeding. 

Strutting back to the arena he mumbled, "No. So that means something is wrong..." walking through the door he paused in thought, 'It's jealousy. And it doesn't look good on me."  
With a small smirk he boarded the elevator by himself and took it to the 200th floor. "Now let's go see how my old friend is doing."

.

Light beamed from the windows and splashed across your face, "Fuuuuccckkk.." you groaned, "How much did I drink last night."  
"Apparently enough to be able to come back to the room, somehow though it was also enough for you to get into a bar fight as well."  
Turning over so you were lying on your stomach you tried to recall what happened, "what do you mean Ging?"  
The gruff voiced laughed, "why don't you get up and see for yourself".  
"see for myself?" getting up from the bed you walked to the mirror and looked yourself over, your hair was a mess it carried several leaves with it, and your arms were bruised and dirty. The dress you wore was torn and covered with muck, turning around you saw the the short dress was torn to where your panties could be seen. Blushing you tried to pull it down to your thighs, which earned you a nip slip. "fuck" you mumbled once more, over all though it wasn't as bad as you thought it was. Although the most noticeable thing about you was your neck.  
It held purple bruises in the shape of two hands.  
With a sigh you walked to the bathroom to clean yourself up.

After a long shower you pulled on a fluffy robe and walked out to meet Ging, "So..." you paused, sitting yourself on the bed "What did you mean see for myself?"  
The handsome brunette pulled out his phone and clicked on the video, in it you watched yourself fighting the blue haired stranger. It all came back to you then. You were ready to push the phone away from you until something in the corner caught your eye, in it you saw the blurred outline of two familiar people.  
'It's the two men from before....' you thought, noticing the red hair and the man who looked similar to that of who sat next to him.

deciding it wasn't best to tell Ging you sat back down and sighed, "So what do you think?" you asked.

The man smiled at you and chuckled, "I think it's great. Definitely hilarious, I'm surprised you held your own. Although he was clearly stronger than you, you were clever enough to deceive him several times. If I had to bet on this match it would've been on you."  
Falling onto the bed you smiled, "Thanks Ging, maybe I'll get to fight him again sometime."  
Ging waggled his fingers, "Not if I find him first, he was way to cocky and certainly has some issues." Rolling your eyes you spread out on the bed, "Be my guest I'd like to see to see someone put that guy in his place."

Ging frowned and handed you the phone, "watch the rest of it then."   
Pushing the play button you watched the battle unfold, or at least not really a battle more of the blue haired guy getting his ass beat. You also saw someone pick you up in your red dress unconscious and leave towards the arena.  
"What the fuck..." you said aloud, "Ging what is this?"  
Shrugging the man said he didn't know, "I figured you would, do you know those men?" he asked, his tone held something in it that made you wonder, but you disregarded it. If Ging had something to say he would.  
"I've seen them a few times but not really."  
Ging nodded his head, then got up out of the chair that was beside your comfy bed, "Right. Well on that note I think I'm going to head out, I have some business to attend too" he put on his boots and headed to the door, "Ah, by the way since it's Saturday you can stay in and relax. Monday we will pick up on training."

"Alright, see ya later tonight." You waved your hand back at him telling him goodbye.

Wrapping your arms around the pillow you began to think about the night before, trying to remember every detail. Later you'll question the men, but for now you need some TLC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, oh man. If you know of a Fanfic that's absolutely addictive you should post it below. I've been looking for some Tokyo Ghoul ones with Juuzou and Ayato, (reader insert if possible).


	5. 5

After several hours you were able to pull yourself out of bed, "Guess I should go get lunch.." After another shower you threw on the cleanest clothes you could find, which regrettably was the only other dress you owned. Since you didn't own a pair of shorts you were glad it was long enough to cover your knees. 'I'll just have to remember to close my legs when sitting...' you thought, sighing as you slipped into flats you knew that it would be unlikely for you to do that.

.

Her dress was dark blue with large flowers printed all over it, the spaghetti straps showed of her elegant neck. Although it was mostly covered by her hair... The man snickered, knowing why.  
He wasn't exactly stalking her, no... He was... Surveying, 'yeah that's right, and only for the purpose is to make sure she's okay'. He grinned wickedly at the thought, the ruby haired man had never thought it necessary to wear a disguise due to his strength, but today was different. He wasn't going to fight anybody, this mission acquired stealth.  
Hisoka never wore 'normal' clothes, but today called for a black tee, blue jeans, and a ball cap. 'I look as unappealing as a magician who only knows lowly card tricks~' he thought as he he walked into the small coffee shop you had entered. waiting in line he saw you order a slice of cake and hot black tea. As he made his way to the counter he ordered the same thing, he wasn't particular into sweets but he wasn't about to bother looking at the menu to decide what he wanted.  
You sat near the window, taking small bites of the cake, the lid of your tea propped open so as to cool quickly.

He smirked, who would've thought years later you would be wearing a dress. He could never recall you wearing one once when you were younger, most even mistook you for a boy. Probably the only reason you were able to play with her as a child. Leaning back in his chair Hisoka recalled the first time he met you.

.

_A woman in a yellow sundress was sitting on a park bench, her brown eyes watching a small child go down the slide. The child was you. Back then you had a pixie cut and always wore overalls with a pair of white tennis shoes. Although your features were girlish most considered you a male due to your hair and clothing choice. You were fine with it though, it never bothered you. In most cases you let people keep using the word 'little boy' , just to please them, plus it was easier than correcting them._

_Unfortunately you were never really able to make friends, your mother had you home schooled and the only other kids you met were on the play ground._

_"F/L, come here I'd like you to meet someone!" . Running over to your mother you saw that she was sitting next to another woman, this woman wore a black dress and a large sunhat to cover her face._

_"Hmmm...You're son is charming. Reminds me of you when we were younger." The dark haired lady said to your mother. "Doesn't he though?" your mother  laughed in agreement._

_Your mother introduced you to the other woman as 'Auntie' and that she had brought her two sons with her for you to play with. Pointing to a corner in the field next to the playground you saw two boys a little older than you kicking a soccer ball around._

_You ran up to them as fast as your little legs could carry, you were nearly out of breath when you approached them. They both stared at you with boring expressions, "Who are you?" one of them asked. "I'm F/L!" you said pointing to your chest, "Who are you guys?"_

_The two boys looked at each other and shrugged, "I'm Illumi and this is my friend Hisoka." the dark haired boy said, while gesturing to the very pale boy next to him._

_"Woah can I touch your hair?" you asked the pale boy named Hisoka, "It's so pretty it can't be real" the red headed boy backed up a few feet, "Of course not that's weird!"_

_Before you could run your hands through the cotton candy colored hair you heard your mother called, she seemed distressed. Turning to the boys you apologized, "I gotta go, mom is freaking out, see ya!"_

_Reaching your mother you could tell she was upset from the lines on her face, "We need to leave immediately. It's seems your aunt has plans here shortly... She will visit again though she said to you, turning to glare at the woman in the black dress._

_The other woman merely smiled and patted your head a little roughly, "Don't worry dear, you'll make friends with the boys later."_

_Your mother had grabbed your arm and rushed you back to the car, mumbling obscenities under her breath._

_HIsoka looked at Illumi, "Is that really your cousin?" he asked curiously. The raven haired boy shrugged, "I don't know...Probably not. Mom likes to entertain herself with weird people."_

_"Illumi! Hisoka!" the older woman screamed from the bench, the two boys shot across the field like lightening and arrived near her. "Yes?" they said in unison._

_She graced them with a smile, "It seems I met an old friend today, and if I'm lucky I'll get to continue to see her. So you'll have to play nice with F/L, it seems the young boy has no clue about your... abilities."_

.

 

After that day he had seen you at least once a week, twice if the girl begged her mom too. It had turned out later on that Illumis mother was having an affair with your mother, of course Hisoka and Illumi were the only ones to know this. They had finished a mission earlier than Illumis mom expected and caught her in the act. Either way this was the main reason you were unable to see the girl after. It was a shame.

 Hisoka looked up at you from across the coffee shop in wonder and saw that you had finished your piece of cake and were slowly sipping on your warm coffee. Getting up he went to the counter and ordered another slice of cake. Pointing to a girl in a flower print dress by the window, he told the cashier that it was for her.  
With that done the disguised man left through the door sending chimes through the rest of the store. Pulling the ball-cap lower to cover his eyes he walked to the far right side of the shop, anticipating your leave.

.

The sound of a glass dish was heard being set in front of you, looking up you saw the barista smiling toward you. The plate contained another slice of cake on it. "I'm sorry" you said confused, "I didn't order this".  
The other womans smile grew, "it looks like you have an admirer my friend, a young man bought this for you."  
"What are you serious?" you asked, this had never happened before.  
"Haha, of course. He was a real cutie too, tall and muscled and great taste in clothing." You looked up at the girl dumbfounded, "Wow..." was all you could say. The green apron wearing girl gave you one last smile and walked back to the counter.

The cake in front of you was carrot and had cream cheese icing slathered onto it. Carrot cake was your favorite as a young girl, you thought it was slightly ironic that the stranger had ordered it for you, the piece you had before was strawberry.

"Hmmmm..." you took a bite of it, it was delicious. 'Thank you whoever you are' you thought, this just made your afternoon.

Finishing it off you got up and with your tea exited the shop, you hummed a tune on your walk on the way back to the arena. Although you were distracted by the thoughts of who exactly bought you this cake, you were also feeling more careful. Perhaps someone was paying attention to you, and not in a good way. It would be best to stay aware of your surroundings.

Like now, you could feel a familiar presence behind you. Following slowly behind.

.

She walked on her toes still. A habit that supposedly never died. Hisoka reached into his pocket, a message had been sent to him from Illumi, it read: "Gon is leaving the city with his friends. Do we follow?" 

The man frowned, unexpected events usually thrilled him, but this was a tad irritating. With a sigh he put his phone back into his pocket. Whatever was to occur you could deal with later, life hadn't taken a turn... and you weren't sure what the hell to do.

I suppose whatever was to occur now, will deal with whatever you were too decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, "Why don't you study"?  
> Me: "Cuz I have validations i need from ppl I dont know, duh"~
> 
> seriously though. Hope u enjoy this, I'm actually trying on this one.
> 
> p.s- I wish I could've had teen Hisoka b/cuz that's my favorite phase for him.  
> p.s p.s~ Life is shit and i'm glad u guys like this. {Pl\z. Stay happyre awesome,\\.  
> {.{>{s : got pretzels, and exes don't


	6. 6

Taking a turn around the corner you paused. Hoping whoever was following you will slip up and stick around little longer than usual. Taking a sip of your tea you peered around the area, most of the people you didn't recognize and moved along fairly quickly, none of them with the intent of sticking around to watch you.

Leaning against the wall you peered around the corner, unwittingly causing your face to collide with a muscled chest.

"Oomph!" you rubbed your nose and looked up at the stranger surprised that your eyes found the same golden ones from the night before, his face held a smirk and his hand pushed gently a few feet back. 

"I should've been more aware. I guess I forgot your new abilities..." He gave a small chuckle, probably at the fact your face was covered with a rosy blush and stunned to silence.  
"Uhhhmmm..." was all you could mumble out, "What are you uh, doing here?"

Hisoka lifted your chin up with a single finger bringing your face to his, his eyes boring into yours. "Do you remember me?"  
Your face went from stunned to blank, "You're the one who approached me in the hall right?"

The handsome man before her frowned, "I guess not." Letting go the support he held to your chin he stepped away. Turning his back to you he gave you a small wave, "I'm leaving town, when you remember me come find me." 

.

Pacing around your room you wondered, 'What did he mean?' ... 'Remember him? I recall seeing him a few times but nothing else. 

Leaving your room you decided you would research the man and see what you could find, you still had several hours before Ging returned and you might as well put them to use, goodness knows you would like to go day drink, but now was not the time for that. 

You found online what he was known for and talked to several people around the arena and found even more detailed things about him, the most interesting one from an unnamed and masked source was that he was found by the Zoldyck family from a disbanded circus, he apparently found Nen when he was very young and slayed the ring leader for assaulting someone and treating him like a dog. 

After finding that out you researched the Zoldyck family, and found several interesting things about them as well. Apparently the man you met at the bar was the eldest son of the family. Around the same age as Hisoka...  
You were puzzled by all of this, how could you be connected to any of these people?

Deciding the best call to action was to call your grandmother, or aunt. Whoever had the answers.

... Ring... Ring... Ring..  
"Hello dear. How're you?"  
You: "Hey Granny! I'm surprised you're still over at aunties place."  
"Don't be dear, and I suppose you called to discuss Hisoka?"

Surprise lit up on your face.  
"Honey. Remember. I know everything."

You could just picture her sly wink and twinkling eyes. "Alright, can you tell me what the heck he has to do with me?"

"Well... I can only tell you so much, when you find your mother she will be able to reveal everything, all I know is your mother had an affair with a Zoldyck...Family member.." your grandmothers voice nearly turned to disgust whilst saying the last part. "The family sort of adopted young Hisoka for a short while. So, perhaps you met him while you were very young. I don't know. I'm sure your memories will come back in due time now that you know a bit more of the situation."

You stayed silent for a little while, letting the information soak in. Although it was strange you had never heard of the affair before that would explain why your parents had split.  
"Thanks grandma I appreciate it."  
"Of course sweetie...Now...Please do tell your Grandma what has been happening, I had a vision of you bumping into a man naked, so I feel a little concerned..."

This would have been the third time you had blushed today, "...Alright Grams...Get this.."

You proceeded to tell her everything that had occurred from day one. She returned your story with "Mhmms" and "Uh oh's". Finally at the end of your tale there was silence on the other end. 

"Grandma?" you asked quietly into the phone. 

"Dear. You're in a good place right now, but I believe if you don't get stronger quickly you might find yourself in some precarious situations. I don't know if you know this about your sensei, but he is a well renowned man and brings trouble with him wherever he goes."

''He told me something like that...What should I do?"

"Just do what you normally do dearie, wing it. It's worked before in the past. You're an unusually lucky girl. Everything will be fine."  
After several I love you's and a few jokes you hung up the phone.  
You got the information you needed, but not exactly what you would prefer to hear. "Uuugghhhh" you groaned, "I'm to much of a lazy person to deal with this drama".

Falling backward onto the bed you sighed. "I'm hungry"  
With that in mind you decided since it was 8p.m you would go to the restaurant inside the arena and grab a few drinks. Throwing on a pair of tight blue jeans and a black v-neck you headed for the door, before you could open it though someone on the other side beat you too it. You were face to face with your Sensei. 

"Ging..."

He rolled his eyes and pushed past you, "What did I tell you to call me?" 

"Ah!" you scrambled to his side to apologize, "Sorry. Anyway 'Geng' i'm going down for a few drinks and dinner, want to come with?"

He speculated this for a bit, scratching his beard in thought. "Yeah sure. I'll meet you down there in a bit."

.

You were surprised that he agreed to go out for a few drinks with you, normally he wouldn't be interested, said it 'Cramped his style' or that 'He wanted to hide his identity'. Your ordered two waters and a long island ice tea, your choice for dinner was raviolis stuffed with cheese and chives, covered with white wine sauce. While waiting for your food you finished your first drink and ordered another.  
The chair in front of you was pulled forward and someone took a seat.  
"Is that your third glass?" the brunette man asked in front of you. Rolling your eyes you glared at your Sensei, "I'll have you know this is my second and I've barley touched it."

The man chuckled, "You remind me of myself a decade ago." Ging ordered his food and whiskey on the rocks.  
"Jeez, isn't that a little strong?" You laughed. He gave you a smirk, "I think I can handle it."

After several more drinks and having your belly stuffed with food, the real conversation began.

"F/L..." The man before you said your name as if he was depressed, "We have to leave the Heavens arena. Something has come up and I have a job I have to finish. You can either come with me or stay here."

Your jaw dropped.  
"seriously..."  
He gave you a weak smile, "seriously. This was a nice break for me, but it's time I hit the road again. Like I said, you're welcome to join for the experience or you can stay here."  
With a sigh you plopped your head on the table, "well..."  
"You don't have to answer now. I plan on leaving in a week. Still have loose ends to tie up."  
Running your hands through your hair you peered up at the man, "Why not. I need someone to kick me in the but anyway."  
He smiled at your answer, "Good to hear."

"But I guess I should tell you something less it comes up later on on the journey..."  
The man quirked his eyebrow, "what is it?"  
You proceeded to tell him about the phone call with your grandmother and the run in you had earlier with Hisoka.  
Ging sighed. "Well...I don't need anymore drama in my life, but I know more Hisoka has a...Thing, for my son. So it would be best if we kept an eye on him."

After planning and discussing more on the subject of leaving you had a few more drinks and had Ging walk you back to the room, he said he had to go make a few errands around the arena and he would be back.  
Once he left you skipped to the shower singing a small tune, gracefully you turned on the bath water and began to undress while dancing. Your drunken state had left you excited for the future and... a little frisky. 

Adding soap to the steaming bath caused bubbles to rise and leak over the edge of the tub, stepping in you sunk lower into the bath. Having the water raise over your shoulder you leaned your head on the back of the tub and sighed. It felt great. The tension in your muscles left and the knots unwound.  
Your hand went gently between your thighs, you caressed the skin softly, gliding over your pearl.  
It had been so long since you've bedded someone, and part of you wishes that you could find someone able to do the job. Moaning softly, you continued to rub yourself.  
you brought your hand away from your slick sex when you heard the room to the door open, "I'm in the bath!!" you hollered. Hoping Ging wouldn't walk in.  
'Rats.' you thought, 'Just when I was getting somewhere..'  
with frustration you dunked your head under the water letting the warm suds run through your strands of hair and open the pores of your face.  
After a few seconds you rose your head out of the warm water with a sigh, "That felt good" you said allowed to yourself.

"I'm sure it did."

The voice startled you, with a gasp you turned to the bathroom door. The steam covered the figure before you, but the voice was familiar.  
"Wish I knew it was casual dress at this party, I wouldn't have worn something so..."  
A man with bright red hair came into your view, his gold eyes glittered while a sly smirk played upon his face.


	7. 7

He had to see you one last time, had to make sure these feelings were real. If he had an obsession it was for a fight, if he had lust it was for blood, and the most confusing of all. Jealousy.  
He was never jealous, he always got what he wanted. In this case he didn't. But what did he want?  
To be the one training you? To have his paled toned body mere feet from your bed.  
Hisoka thought these things as he entered your room.

Sneaking in was easy of course, he saw your renowned roommate leave the room.  
Running this hand through his lush pink hair he breathed in deeply, 'The bath' He thought instantly. He could smell the roses through the steam at creeped underneath the bathroom door. As he edged closer his thoughts went still as he began to pick up small splashes and light moans. 

Creaking the door open a little bit in hopes to see what was happening your face, although covered with steam immediately submerged within the tub.  
Taking that as he was caught he walked across the marbled floor, heels clicking the entire way.  
Placing a hand on his hip he watched your face change to one of comfort to complete surprise.  
He smirked at your reaction.  
With one hand on his hip he used the other to help accentuate a sarcastic bow, while bent forward his eyes raised to yours.

"If I had know the dress code was casual I wouldn't have worn nearly as much" the grinning man said gesturing to his fully clothed body.

You yelped, "What are you doing here?"  
Hisoka took a few steps back so as to not let you think he intended harm. Leaning back on the granite sink he let his eyes roam over you once more, although the bubbles had covered your body and breasts, your hair had droplets dripping sensually down your slick neck and exposed collar bones.  
He licked his lips.

"I was curious about something..." he said casually, tearing his eyes from her body, "I know you don't remember me. But I recall you in somewhat of a favorable manner..." Hisoka held his nails in front of his face looking them over for imperfections.

You shivered, though the water was warm how could this psychopath think walking in on bathing girls was normal?! He acted as if it was a daily occurrence. This unnerved you.  
"Okay well. That's not my problem." You said, sneering at him, hoping that your angry facial expressions would show exactly how unwanted he was here, "If you wanted to see me so badly you could've just asked for my number earlier."

He chuckled.  
"What the hell is so funny?" you asked.  
"I already have your phone number is all." he moved forward and took a couple steps towards the tub, sitting on the edge of it precariously. He scooped up a small pile of bubbles from inside the tub, causing you to flinch.  
While you looked at him warily, he gave you a look of curiosity? 

His face was a mask unless he was unleashing a mischievous smirk, in this case it was very plain and nonchalant.  
"I just wanted you to know, I have much more important plans than dealing with you." He looked at you a bit disdainfully, "But it seems every time something new and exciting happens I can't dedicate myself to the cause..". He got off the tub and turned to you.  
"You're to distracting." He blew the bubbles in his hand into your face.

"When I said I was leaving I meant it, I just...Had to see my little doll one last time." He turned around to head towards the door, "Don't grow up to fast while I'm gone, I don't think I'll have the urge to fight you for awhile."  
With that he blew you a kiss and gave one last wink. 

He was in and out, only a few words spoken. Even the water was still warm. When you looked down though you noticed the majority of the bubbles had lost its volume and was left as a thin film across the surface of the water.

Sinking back down into the warm water you began to think. 'What am I supposed to do? and what the hell did he mean 'grow up' we're practically the same age!'  
You groaned, you really, really, did not want to tell Ging about this. He would go ballistic and rant to you about locking doors or something...  
Splashing yourself rid of the bubbles, you pulled the plug and stepped out.  
Your nipples hardened at the cold, and your skin was aroused with goosebumps. And it wasn't due to chilly air.  
Letting out another sigh you began to dry off, "I seriously need to get laid."

.

You had already finished several chapters of the online book you were reading, seeing as it was past 11 o'clock you decided it was best to just go ahead and sleep. Turning off the lamp you turned over on your side to drift off. Right as you were on the brink of dreaming you heard the door open and slam shut unceremoniously. In came Ging, a drunk GIng. You could tell by the way he whispered to someone as they fell back on the bed. The lady obviously didn't notice your hair peeking out of the covers, and only hell knows why Ging would bring this woman back. 

You kept back a sigh and tried to sleep again ignoring the moans coming from the bed a few feet away from yours. Soon though the moaning turned into growls, and the light teasing from before became vicious. It sounded as if they were wrestling instead of having sex.  
This was where you drew the line. There was no way on this planet were you about to listen to kink sex while you laid here untouched and with virgin ears.

Throwing the covers off of you, only in a nightie you flipped the lamp light back on.  
On the bed next to yours you saw Ging holding a blade to the voluptuous woman below him. 

"It's about time you got up. I was starting to worry you had a kink for this sort of thing."

Your bottom lip dropped open in an 'Oh'.  
Before you could roll your eyes at his statement he pointed to the corner of the room, "Get the rest of your stuff together, looks like were leaving earlier than planned."

The woman beneath Ging thought otherwise though, a knife shot out from the tip of her heel and she slammed it into the unknowing mans back. He flinched and grabbed both wrists with one hand using the other to grip at something between her thighs. 

You tried not to pay to much attention knowing that your he could handle this, but something unnerved you about the situation. How come she was here and still alive?

Gathering the rest of your belongings you had two bags filled with clothes and one more bag for Ging.  
Turning around you saw the woman passed out on the bed and Ging dusting himself off. 

You gave him a look asking what the hell just happened.

he scratched the back of his neck, "Well... Let's just say she bought me a drink and after a few she bought me a water that happened to be laced with something. So I wanted to get her alone so I could get the antidote without drawing attention."  
He gave you a sheepish look.  
You rolled your eyes at the boyish man. "Ridiculous. Are we still leaving?" you asked gesturing to the bags.

"Ahem" he cleared his throat, "Yes. It uh..seems that this was a daughter of a big time gangster around these parts, so while she is knocked out we should probably bail before both of our heads are on wanted posters."

You didn't think a guilty face could look even more so. But Ging did it, and with puppy dog eyes. Probably so you didn't give him an 'I told you so.'

With both bags slung around your shoulders Ging led you both outside the Heavens arena. 

While you were getting on the bus Ging insisted in taking the bags from you passing them off to him you got a whiff of something familiar..  
"Geng..." you said, making sure to use is 'alias'. Before you answered you grabbed his right hand and gave it a sniff, your face contorted into disgust, dropping his hand immediately.  
"...why does your hand-" He interrupted, "The antidote" he said solemnly, "Unfortunately, this isn't the first time something like this has happened...In fact I'm pretty sure this is like the..."  
Ging began to count on his fingers, "The seventh time." He said with a smile.  
without thought you reached out and flicked him on the forehead, "How in the hell can someone like you get tricked this many times."

Gings face darkened a little, "I never said I was tricked". He gave you a slight wink to lighten up the odd conversation that you were certainly not prepared for. 

Putting your feet up on the seat next to the handsome brunette you asked where they were going. He scratched his stubble in thought, "I dunno... I wanted to follow my kid but it seems Hisoka visited our place last night, soooo.."  
Your eyes widened.  
"You knew about what happened in the bathtub?!" you asked frantically.  
Ging grinned.  
"No but now I do. So spill."

.  
During the time you told the story to Ging you helped him look over the stab wound in his back, although it wasn't deep it was clearly poisoned. You both decided to visit a healer once you reach your next stop.  
"So he didn't try to...Grab you you, or uh, anything?" Ging asked cautiously.  
"Hmm...No he didn't and he keeps saying I know him. Which I think I do, but I haven't been advantageously searching for him in my dreams." The older man looked thoughtful, "Perhaps you should try meditation?"

You let out a soft growl, "I hate meditating. I don't know how anyone is able to let there mind and body still and be in such a tranquil state." Ging laughed, "I thought the same thing at your age, but, you'll find it can be most helpful." Giving you a wink and pocketing a bloody piece of clothe the man leaned his head back to doze off, leaving you with your thoughts...and fantasies.

.

You were drowning. All you could see was a smiling woman from above you, she looked like your mother. She was pushing your into the water though. Drowning you, yet at the same time calling your name to return to her.   
Your mind didn't want to join her though, for some reason it preferred the sudsy water that was causing her pain. Undeniably horrible pain, yet it was reaching a near state of bliss.   
The oxygen was pulled back into your lungs when calloused hands reached into the water and dragged you out.   
Cold tile embraced your skin while warm lips whispered in your ear to wake up, and though the voice sounded familiar, it did not match the face that met your when the water had left your eyes. 

There was a pale boyish face with a tear drop tattoo below his high cheekbones, his golden eyes twinkled with delight. Before the handsome boy could say anything his red hair was replaced by brown, and the gentle hands were instead a now tight grip that shook your bones.

.

You jolted awake, breathing heavily.   
"We're here." Ging said with curious round eyes. "What did you dream?"  
Unfortunate for him, it was a rather interesting dream, and he had been the one to wake you from it. So.   
"Nothing. I was just dreaming about that toxin in your body."  
Ging gave you a smirk, "Oh yeah? Is it going to kill me?"  
You gave him a tight lipped smile, "No but I will if you ever wake me up that rudely again."  
Walking past him you hurried to find the nearest Cinnabon station. You needed some sugar to calm down this rush.

The next train left at midnight, you both decided it was best to not carry about, you still had two more days before you reached your destination and lollygagging would not help. As your grandmother might say.  
Of which you received a random telephone call from her at a random toll booth on the street, you answered it only because no one else seemed to be around who was interested.  
It surprised you at first.   
then enlightened you.

Your mother was being held in an Island off the coast of where you were going, apparently her kidnappers were wanting to hold her hostage as an energy source. Your grandmother told you to be careful and to hurry, she wasn't sure what exactly they wanted to 'power' with your mothers energy, but chances were it would sap the life out of her.   
"Oh. by the way dearie. Hisoka intends you... No harm.. Directly anyway." your grandmother had a strange tone when she said that, also she said it out of the blue. "When I found out where your mother was I had a strange premonition that you will have to go out and seek help from others that are not your teacher. He will be one you need." 

"Really? are you sure?" just to make sure her grandmother was correct she relayed to her about the embarrassing details of the bath confrontation. Unlike you, your grandmother found this wildly hilarious and said it reminded of how she was young and would be courted by strange men. After an old love story was told from your grandmothers youth she said she ahd to go deal with something and that she would call you again in a few weeks.

A strong hand patted down on your shoulder, "Who was that?" Ging asked curiously, "Secret admirer?" he joked.   
Pushing past him roughly you went to sit on the bench, "Hardly. It was my grandmother giving me upcoming details on...Things..". You decided it was best to not tell Ging about the perhaps future alliance with the pale man. 

The brunette shrugged and sat next to you. You both remained here for another thirty minutes until you decided to do a bit of sight seeing, "We will have to be back in six hours" Ging noted while setting an alarm.  
throwing your hair into a ponytail you smiled, "Whelp. Guess this means I can go blow away some of the hard earned money I made."   
The man rolled his eyes and tightened the scarf around his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas on where I should go with this?  
> I'm playing this by... ear?  
> Anyways, thanks for the read and kudos <3


	8. 8

Hisoka looked at the ball with a slight smirk.  
Ever since he found someone who had the skill of sight he was able to check on you from time to time, or any others he deemed worthy for that matter.... It was interesting to see what calamity you had caused, what cat you were petting, (Unfortuatly not your own) he thought with a sigh, amongst other things you were doing. The only problem was the people around you, the other reason he had decided to check on you was to see your partner, who was known for being aloof and scarce to be found. Dissapointingly the area around you was all but fuzzy once two feet away from where you were standing.

Hisoka sighed and ran his hands through his hair while looking lovingly over to his troupe members, "Wouldn't you say it was about time to let these children go?" he asked with a sly smile, gesturing to Gon and Killua. "Of course not! Why? do you have something to hide?" one of the members asked suspiciously. Hisoka rolled his eyes and turned around keeping his back to the member, "No, do what you wish. I was just merely trying to.." he waved his hand in the air gracefully and turned his neck to give the troupe member a smile, "what some say, 'do a good deed'."

Hisoka swayed back to the window sill and hopped upon it with ease, he began to brood over his next plan of action. He was going to wait. Although he found your presence in his life utmost interesting, he wanted to see if you had what it takes to reach his level, and perhaps fight him. He grinned maliciously. Even though he preferred you living, there was something so attractive about being the one to take that will from you, to make you wish you were dead. Before he could do that though, he needed to find out what exactly it was that gave you the will to change into this... More appealing figure.

.

You had visited several stores, your haul was rather heavy even though it didn't contain much. The majority of what you had was books, some jewelry to enhance your power, and new clothes since the majority of your current ones were stained or had irreparable damage.

Ging sat on a bench near the bus station looking bored as ever. "Hey, where is all your stuff?" you asked curiously, he may not have gone shopping but all of the stuff he brought with him was gone. He grinned, "I sent it off to our next destination. It should arrive there when we do."

"Okay. Well what did you send it off on?" He crossed his arms and grinned wider, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Rolling your eyes, you hit his shoulder lightly, "Okay, well if you won't tell me that, can you tell me our next destination?" you asked exasperatedly.

He raised an eyebrow at you, "Don't you know? You've been there before." You squinted your eyes at the robe covered man, "Alright. Whatever."

There was no way you were going to argue with this man. You both sat in silence for about five minutes until the noise of a whirring train could be heard coming down the tracks. Once there you both clambered aboard and found an empty seat in the way back.

Ging gave you a look, "I think I'm sitting on a sticky spot..." You laughed, "That reminds me of when we first met."

He gave you a pat on the shoulder, "Oh yes. you've certainly grown since then too. I mean who would've thought a powerful magician would be pining after you when only months ago you didn't even know what Nen was."

Your mouth dropped, "don't say those kinds of things." He chuckled, "I'm only speaking the truth."

You laid your head on the window and sighed, "I'm taking a nap." You could feel Ging shrug next to you, "Alright. It'll be about a three hour ride." The cool glass of the window felt nice on your heated forehead, and the sound of the wheels bumping over the tracks lulled you to sleep.

The dreams came immediately.

It held more feelings and sounds, there was no images. It was all black. Or it was you blind experiencing the world around you.

_There was a woman's voice, a sound that was familiar, one that would sing you lullaby's in your childhood. Except instead of sweet words she was screeching, she was crying words about you, about your siblings and your grandmother. She was saying how sorry she was, and that she wanted you to have a normal life._

_The air around you was musty and damp, soon though it was as if you were transported into a lit area, you could still smell the musty air. It was warmer though, as if candle light was surrounding you. The womans voice was closer now, she no longer screeched. Her soft voice whispered words you could not understand, her slight movements caused rusted chains to bang against cobblestone. You couldn't see anything, but you could feel her pain._

_"How..." the womans voice cracked in confusion, "How are you here...". You knew who she was, and it was like the words that came from your mouth were not your own, but if they were you wouldn't have said it any other way. "Mom...It's..It's okay. I'm fine." You heard her shudder, "Darling..." her pet name from your youth rang in your head. "I thought I would die without hearing your voice once more..." Your mother sounded as if she would start crying._

_Before she could start wailing though, you could feel yourself shifting, waking up._

_"Mom. Please. I'm about to leave, tell me where your at! I am coming to get you as soon as I can!" your words were anxious, your heart raced at this moment. The silence that followed was heavy, you didn't expect her reply. The feelings around you began to shift and disappear, and the last thing you heard and felt before you woke was your mother warm voice close to your ear, "You know where I'm at. Follow the gentleman with pale skin and a wicked black spade for a heart...His demise will lead you here..." You could feel her smile and mumble the word love._

.

The waking world was not pleasant. The bright light to your newly found sight was not welcome, and the heat that surrounded your body had you drenched in sweat, looking up you met Gings eyes who looked down at you worriedly, before you could say anything to him he covered your mouth. 

He leaned in and whispered, "You slept for the entire three hour ride..." he looked sheepish then continued, "I might have also fallen asleep... So we unfourtunatley missed our stop and we are near a desserted place that is a 30 mile hike from our destination."

You understood why he covered your mouth, because you were ready to scream. 

He hauled you out of the seat and grabbed your belongings, stumbling down the stairs to the exit Ging gave the man the tickets and continued downward, reaching the dust covered ground you looked about and saw the city before you was filled with huts made of brick and mude, the roofing was straw. Some of the nicer buildings you sasw your made of stone. You saw a well and a fountain in the center of the stone path that was littered with buckets, bikes, and children playing ball.

All in all this place looked rather odd. Although it wasn't 'city like', you could tell that it was by choice for they all seemed well fed and clean for the most part. Ging tugged your shoulder in the opposite way so as to cross the railroad tracks.  
"Where are we going?" you asked frustratedly.

He pointed to the bare desert in front of you, "The city behind us is one of the many tribes in this are, people come and go when they decide they have had enough of the harsh city life. The rules here are also different, it's similar to that of anarchy, but with a few rules that are highly followed. We won't get into that though." he turned and grinned toward you only to find that you have stopped in your tracks.

"I don't care Ging... I want to know what the hell your doing leading us into the barren desert without a single thing aside from my stuff!" with your hands on your hips and eyes narrowed in anger he realized you were on the verge of a breakdown.

"Alright alright" he sighed and scratched the side of his scruffy face, "There are some people I'm meeting who happen to own a plane in this area, they owe me one so I figured we just skip the middle man and go straight to our destination." you looked at him like he was crazy, "Why didn't you wanna do that in the first place?" He gave you a small smile, "I wanted to give you the tour of the area of course!" You imagined punching him in the face, since that seemed like the only thing to satisfy you.

.

The trek to where the plane was, was difficult, hot and consisted of silence except for the occasional grunt of Ging when he readjusted the stuff he carried for you. Once you arrived the older couple welcomed you in like you were family, and fed you before they took the plane out for you. The plane ride was much easier, and a lot faster than walking. It was about a two hour flight until you arrived at your destination. Ging grinned and pointed at the floor of the grassy plane that eventually melded into a city. "what is this place?" you asked the brunette interested. "This is where the real danger is. It's filled with fantasy like horror, and some of the most..." he paused, "troublesome people." Your forehead crinkled in confusion, "why the hell are we here then?" He smiled and patted your head in a child like motion, "For fun of course."

.

Hisoka looked at the woman in front of him curiously, her single robotic eye moving back and forth, her Victorian like dress swished in the wind as she walked with him through the garden. "You are bringing up some old memories Hisoka dear, if you're not careful you'll find the Zoldycks not on your side as you once thought we were." The pink haired man snorted, "The only helpful Zoldyck is Illumi, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind digging up old bones just out of interest." The pale woman snarled, and anger flared in her eyes, "There are reasons why we do not speak of THAT woman anymore. I thought you would toss away the mere memory of that family." she took a deep breath, "I don't need any more complications right now, especially with my little killua gone..." she turned to face the smirking man. "So I'll tell you want you want to know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read and kudos <3 much appreciated


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this story has a more... Outgoing plot than it originally started out. I feel like it's very overwhelming and we're only still at the beginning. So far I'm not liking where I went with it and how I'm not very good at presenting Hisoka...  
> SO. I might abandon this work depending on this chapter and the next.

Hisoka whirled through the trees, bypassing squirrels that jumped out of his haste and birds that flew away at the state of such a hurry.  
The man in white had a frown plastered on his face, he was in deep thought while he rand through the branches of the nocturnal forest.

The manor he had just left had given him information he needed, or wanted to say the least. The information was specifically about a certain female that had been holding his thoughts for quite some time. Whether or not this information was factual he would have to find out by himself, to do this he decided it would be best to speak to you. Although thinking of doing that brought a red flush to his face and naughty thoughts to cross his mind, along with several curses at feeling this particular way. The only other woman to hold his fancy was a pretty pink haired spider that produced fantastic healing results whenever he was injured, and thus these feelings are new.

He rolled his eyes picturing Illumis bland face when he mentioned how speaking with his mother went, the dark haired man didn't care in the least. Only reason he did care in the slightest was the fact Hisoka was going to such great lengths to see you.

_"Why don't you just figure out what she's doing and take her like you do most things?" Illumi asked emotionlessly._

_Hisoka groaned and leaned back on the ledge he was sitting on, "Fruit tastes the best when it is ripened to its peak" he picked up a small rock and tossed it gently over the ledge, "I want to bite into her when she is at her juiciest" he said while grinning devilishly._

_Iullmi tilted his head to the side, "I will never understand your fascination with food."_

_The pink haired man rested his arms upon his knees and gave a low chuckle in response, "Just wait. You'll envy me when you see how sweet the fruit she will bear will be."_

_Illumi gazed off into the distance, "The moment Killua returns will present the same feeling to me I believe."_

_The golden eyed man beside him turned to face his friend, "Perhaps... But I doubt it will be the EXACT feeling... If it was I might just be concerned." Hisoka raised himself from the dusty floor of the forest and turned to leave, "I'll contact you in a few days, I'll be headed west to 'The City of Retribution', rumor has it that the mysterious man from the arena and the girl he travels with is there. Reasons unknown, but I shall find out soon enough."_

_Waving goodbye at the confused Illumi the pale magician left with a trail of dust._

Hisoka finally came upon his destination, a large body of water that lied by a sandy beach. 

Leaving footprints in his wake the magician made his way down to a small shack that held a sailor and his grandmother, it had been awhile since he had seen the pair but he knew that even though time had passed they would help him regardless.

He smirked as he swaggered to the door, raising his hand to knock only to be interrupted by the stout elderly woman from within. Hisokas cool face turned to one of surprise when she shooed him back out the door, he was ready to argue and go inside the ragged home until the strong wrinkled hand of the woman gripped his wrist and dragged him to the back.

His mouth curled into a smile, "I hope were not up to something naughty~" he said leaning into the older womans ear. Instead of replying she simply grunted back and pointed to a sun bleached bench beneath a wicker tree. 

The pale mans face grew skeptical, but continued with what she had planned anyway.

Hisoka crossed his arms and turned to the older woman, "I would love to humor you some more, but unfourtunatley we are at the bench and I have more important things to attend to, so if you would..." he gestured for her to continue.  
Her wrinkled face held no emotion when she replied, "Your future is in trouble. Your best interests would be to not continue this journey."  
Hisoka chuckled and ran a pale hand through his hair, "My dear elder. You know not of waht you speak."  
He then turned heel and kicked dust in her direction, "You may be able to read people and their futures, but you don't know whats best for me."

The womans face turned grim, "I could care less for your life...." she paused and snapped her fingers at the retreating man, "She will be your demise." 

Hisoka stopped in his tracks when she said your name.  
"..." he placed one hand on his hip but continued to face opposite of her, "Tell me more" he demanded. 

She smirked, "No."

Hisoka turned around to face the older woman, his face held malice, "You will." he stalked towards her, "Do you know of my plans?" he asked her while crouching to her level.  
She scoffed at him, "Of course not. I was givin mere images of what might happen" she gave a slight cough, "whatever you're about to do... Will cause the demise of many."  
He scowled at her, "it's time for me to take my leave, perhaps your sight will enlighten you more on my plans. Until then. Be gone."  
With a flick of a finger the pale faced man sent the old woman into the air, crashing into the old tree.

With a small smirk he stood and turned to walk back to the shack.

"She will end you." the woman panted gruffly while dusting herself off, "And your closest friend is also your worst enemy."  
This made Hisoka pause, "...Oh my" he turned to wink at the old woman, his eyes filled with hunger, "Are you trying to bait me? Because it sounds delicious." He licked his lips seductivley and left the older woman on the sandy ground. 

.

The city before you was terrifying, unlike anything you've seen. Most of what was in front of you could only have been brought out of a fantasy book!

The streets were littered with trash and what looked like dried blood. Several taverns were scattered across the lot, shady figures stood outside of them, some were covered head to toe in dark clothing and others had reptilian like scales that doctors might say was a terrible skin disease. One of them shot you a nasty grin that revealed sharp teeth, showing that it was in fact not a skin condition, but rather his genes. 

"Geng..." you whispered your partners covert name, "This is not what I expected." As if to prove your point a woman with a scar going along her face towards the leather skirt she wore came up to Ging and winked seductively,

"Hey stranger, it's been awhile..." her eyes roved over his clothed figure, "What brings ya back baby?" 

He gave her a small smile, "as usual I need answers and I think you know who might be capable of answering them." 

Her smile faltered, "He doesn't wanna see you no more" She said gruffly, "afew months back he found out whatchya been blabbin about 'round the city. Caused him lots of trouble. So if you're going back I'd bring an apology with ya."

She emphasized 'apology' and then turned her marred face to you, "...he'd take her in exchange for a few words.." She licked her lips while making direct eye contact with you. 

Gings face was blank when she mentioned you, then he barked out a loud laugh, "Of course shes the payment" he leaned into the other woman's ear, "Let your boss know, to drop a note near the Dog Eared Tavern, it's where we'll be staying for the next few days." 

He gave a slight wink when she nodded her head in agreement, "I'll let him know" before she turned to leave she ran a slender finger down your shoulder, "I'll see ya soon sugar."  
Blowing a kiss in Gings direction she swayed back into a dark alley from whence she came.

You were appalled and were ready to hit the dark haired man in the face only to have him catch it in mid-air, "Don't make a fuss. I'lll tell you everything when we make it to our room."

It was sometime before you were able to settle comfortably in your room above the bar, but when you did Ging went into complete detail with his plan. Most of what he said scared you out of your wits, you had to go along with what he said though, for the sake of your mother. 

.

Hisokas pink hair was blowing through the salty sea breeze as he stood upon the mast looking out into the distance, toward the land that he would soon board. 

The captain blew a loud horn announcing the soon arrival to the lighthouse, even though there was only one passenger aboard.  
Hisoka turned to the man below and gave him a deathly grin, "It's been so long since I've tasted the ocean breeze, makes me craze something salty." The older mans face cringed at the pale muscled mans words. 

Jumping gracefully back onto the deck, Hisoka walked towards the only other person with him, "Would you put up much of a fight if I were to...Decide to slay you?" The golden eyed mans face contorted from hunger to malice.  
The bearded mans eyes went wide with fear as Hisokas clawed hand stuck out, instead of piercing the mans skin he simply brushed a gray curl from the mans face. "No I suppose not..." 

The older man nearly fainted with fear.  
Once ashore the captain swore about how he will never let a Hunter, regardless of his goodness, onto his boat ever again.

.

Nightfall came and Ging had picked you out an outfit that barely covered your taint and breasts. Your skin shone in the moonlight, though dark smoke covered most of the sky. 

"Remember girly, once I get the information I'll swing you out of there." 

You sighed at Gings comment, what he had said was basically a plan. The only plan. SO if something were to fail... Chances are you might not make it out. Ging said the most difficult part was the cronies. HE usually had very many, but their fighting skills were not that great. "quantity over quality is his outlook" Ging said as he guided you through garbage ridden alleyways.

"...So do I just wait for a signal or what?" you asked him desperately. The man beside you shrugged his shoulders, "Sure. No telling what it might be."

You pinched the middle of your forehead with your newly manicured fingertips, hoping that all will go well. 

Once you made it to the door you saw two large men with studs all over their face guarding the door, once they saw you and Ging though they stepped aside and let Ging push open the heavy Iron door.  
Surprisingly the floor was covered in red carpet and surrounded by pristine walls that had expensive paintings over them. Your jaw dropped a little at the extravegence.  
There were crystal lights mounted on gold plates along the walls, and beautiful molding going across the ceiling, which was much higher than what it looked like on the outside. 

Apparently this man made money. SO what did he need you for?

The door behind you shut with a loud thud and brought in a cool breeze that tickled the lace on your bottom causing goosebumps to rise on your upper thighs. You shivered, not at the cold, but not knowing what was to come.

After several minutes of walking down the hall and curvy woman halted you. She wore a green dress that was frilled at the bottom and reached the top of her knee, it had capped sleeves that covered the base of her shoulders.  
It was fairly modest aside from the cleavage that showed.  
By the apron she wore you guess that she was one of the people that kept these halls so clean.

"Follow me please." The woman said coldly. 

 

You did as she said, Ging in front and you following him from behind. 

A set of mahogany wooden doors lay ahead in front of you, you could see to round knockers that were intricate as the frame around the large double doors themselves.  
You pictured a fat bald man sitting in a throne with greasy hair, perhaps wearing gold jewelry. Someone as unappealing as a wet socks. 

In your thoughts you didn't notice that you had approached the set of doors and that two men, larger than the ones outside opened them. 

The second your foot stepped into the door you felt the aura around you change. The feeling was binding and you could tell that your powers would be useless here. You could hear Ging grunt next to your in irritability, apparently he hadn't planned for this. 

A booming voice rang through the large room, turning your head in the direction of the greeting you saw the same grotesque man from your thoughts, although instead of a throne he sat in a chair behind a desk, NEXT to the throne, which at that moment was unoccupied. 

"Hello honored guests! It has been some time since you graced us with your presence Geng... and the lady..." he licked his lips, "Is exquisite." 

You gagged at his words and how his eyes raked across your body, 'well at least he doesn't know exactly who Ging is' you thought with a sigh.

Ging raised his hands up, "What a pleasant surprise! It's nice to see you again... " he paused, his gaze lingered on the throne, "Where's Chrollo?" he asked innocently. 

The man shrugged his shoulders, "He had some buisness to attend to. He left a week ago, your in luck though. He is coming back in the next hour or so." His eyes still on you, an evil grin on his face.

"IN the mean time... PLease... Have a seat" he walked over to you, "I'll escort this young Miss to her new sleeping arrangment."

GIng stepped in front of you, "Not until I talk to Chrollo. Until then she can sit on the floor next to me." 

You tried your best not to huff. Although being told to sit on your knees made you wonder less about the studded collar that was put on you. Ging made his way to the black velvet love seat and motioned you to follow along, grabbing one of the pillows next to him he threw it down on the floor to his left. WIthout being told you sat down on it, making sure to sit on your knees rather than cross legged so as to have no one glance at your intimate parts. As if on Que several loud voices could be heard in the hallway, not moments later a whoosh could be heard as the double doors opened again, in walked a man with slick back hair and a devilishly handsome grin.  
"How are you doing my old friend?" The tall man asked Ging, "And tell me what you have to offer." His eyes gleamed once he found you sitting on the floor next to the man he had just addressed.

You gulped. At his hungry expression, but his eyes only held yours for a moment as he paced towards his iron built throne. He ignored you for all the while Ging was speaking to him, once GIng had finished the explaining what information he seeked the man named Chrollo pointed to an obsidian door to the right of the throne. "Business first.." then he turned to you with a small grin, his eyes hiding something in its depths, "Pleasure later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read! Comments and Kudos appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcomed (:


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> note: iF YOU RECALL THAT YOU'RE A CONJURER IT WILL NOW TRULY BE SHOWN STARTING HERE... IT IS SIMILAR TO KORTOPIS NEN.  
> .  
> .  
> .

Hisoka rounded the corner into a dark alley, tracking his leader wasn't hard, the hard part was convincing him to open the guarded door. The red headed magician sighed,and took a drag from the cigarette he had taken from a rough man that tried to rob him. Apparently the fool thought that he was a 'circus clown that had it coming'. Jokes on him though, Hisoka thought with a small smirk, recalling how the opposing mans muscles trembled underneath his heels.

Before he reached the flickering neon above his destination a slender hand tugged him back into the shadows.

Hisoka turned in disgust, ready to waste another life in this trash city. That was until he saw the prostitutes scar that marred her body.

"Hey red~" the scarred woman in front of him purred, "It's been awhile 'isoka, tell me. Whatchyu doing so far from the spiders?"

He eyed her warily, "You know why."

Hisoka grabbed both of her shoulders roughly and pinned her to the wall, "tell me everything" the magician demanded.

The woman smiled deviously showing her missing teeth, "You know I love it when your rough 'isoka."

He sighed and let her drop to the ground, "Candy. My dear." he paused to make sure she was paying attention, "I'm hungry for a lost kitten, and I heard the boss came this way. I figured he might know something."

Candy rolled her eyes, "I know he does." She tapped her chin in though, "Was your kitty wearing a collar when you last saw it?"

The way the woman said it implied that she knew more than she let on. Hisoka smiled and wrapped a clawed hand around her neck suggestively, "No. I was planning to get it chipped once I find it. Why?"

Candy groaned as he applied pressure to his hold, "Mmmmmm, I ain't sure baby, but a fox brought in a little kitten earlier for the boss. You remember Geng right?"

Hisoka dropped the woman immediately, causing her to land in a heap on the dirty sidewalk, "Thanks Candy." He said while sauntering to the door, his lustful hunger increasing tenfold.

"I'm a patient man" he whispered under his breath, "and very lucky too."

.

The balding man that reeked of eggs stalked towards you while you sat obediently on the pillow. "Boss gets pretty nice gifts" the man mumbled, he gestured to the decor along the walls as emphasis, "But you my dear... are exquisite."

He plopped down on the couch beside you, he ran the tip of his shoe along your jaw line, while taking ragged breaths.

you gagged. 'Get this disgusting-"

Your thoughts were interrupted by the large doors behind you flying open... Then crashing into the throne room. Your masked face was thrown aside and replaced with one of awe.  
Strutting towards you with broad shoulders and muscled arms was Hisoka. His smirk landed straight on you the moment you turned your head.

Clapping his hands he gestured for the fat man on the couch to come towards him.

"It's- been uh, awhile... Hi-isoka Sir."

The mans once lecherous demeanor took a turn as his knees rattled at the sight of the towering bulk of magician in front of him.

With a snap of his fingers, Hisoka sent the man flying towards the door where Ging and Chrollo were. "Tell Chrollo his best mans here" he turned to give you a wide grin, "too pick up his run away bride."

You weren't sure what he meant by it, but the face he made terrified you.

A loud boom could be heard from behind you. In came Chrollo only wear a large necklace and dark jeans. His skin was glistening and the defined muscles in his chest moved as he took in deep breaths of air. From what you could see from behind him Ging also seemed to be a bit out of breath.

Once you made eye contact with your friend you saw him jerk his thumb to the right of the door, apparently wanting you to come to him. Giving him a slight nod you stood up and pulled your short skirt down to try and cover what you could before you took off.

Lucky for you Hisoka had eyes only for Chrollo, and likewise for the shirtless man himself.

Running to the nearest wall you grabbed a long black whip, the weapon closest to you. Copied it. Then ran for your life.

Two pale faces turned to watch your legs carry you to the other side of the room, whips in hand with the tails dragging lightly on the floor. Chrollos voice could be heard resonating off the walls, "Grab her you fool!" In an instant the man you previously thought was a mere toad in human skin powered his nen up to its fullest extent and too off towards you, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, acidic saliva dripped on the floor where it hung. It shot out to grab your ankles, only to have it defended by the equally long and sharp whip you held.

This didn't deter him though, this time his tongue split in two and came at you from both sides. Smelly purple grime could be seen sliding off of it. His muddled chuckles could be heard through the crash and bang of Hisoka and Chrollo fighting. For what reason. You weren't sure, nor cared.

Ging left your vision, he ran to the right of the door and busted through a thick wall of brick, giving you a path to follow. You rounded past the rubble, with the poisonous grub behind you getting closer and closer.

His tongue began to pick up the bricks and throw them in your direction, you ducked your head then jumped to the right, avoiding each blow.

Finally you made it to the end of the hall where Ging was, his cloaked covered arm pointed for you to continue while he stayed to finish off the intruding parasite. You ran past him and followed his directions, the hallway was dark, but your movement caused the lights to flicker on once you passed a sensor every so often. 

The white walls washed away behind you for about a yard, then you found yourself between two path choices, the left or the right.

Reasoning that a left would take you in a circle you turned to the right, soon lighting up the hall just like you had the previous one.

At this point your skirt had officially ridden up over your hips leaving your bottom only clothed by a pair of lacy thongs, you were just thankful your top was tight across your chest so that the bouncing of your breasts didn't attack your face. The heels that Ging made you wear were causing blisters and you stopped to fling them off, resting your shoulder against a wooden door for support you flung both red highheels off to the side, 'good riddance' you thought in disgust; shimming your skirt down and pulling your hair up into a bun you prepared to take off again.

Once you began running towards the flashing red exit sign Ging had made his way up to you, chuckling as you continuously pulled down your skirt whilst mid run.

"What happened back there?" you asked him while giving him a glare.

He threw open the door with a gush of wind, "I'll tell you when we reach the lake. I believe we will be followed until then."

You sighed, "Seriously? Can't we catch a break."

Gings face turned grim, "Apparently not. Your mother seemed to be quite popular with some bad men, even more so with women. Due to that more than one person is caught up in your affairs." 

You looked at him stricken, sliding behind Ging on a motorcycle he hotwired. "what the hell!!! So who exactly is following us, and why do they want anything to do with me??"

Ging gave a long sigh while he started up the bike, "I don't know exactly. What I do know is that there is a dog fight back over there to see whose meal you are going to me."

You let your head fall on Gings shoulder, letting the on coming sharp wind run past your ears as he drove you back into the dessert. 

.

Chrollo slouched into the throne giving the man opposite of him a questioning glance."So your telling me she is important to you, for no reason other than you were childhood friends?"  
Hisoka grinned, "That's what I'm willing to tell you. Unless you want to try to beat it out of me again". Hisoka nearly purred the last part, while Chrollo only looked at him with disgust. 

"I'll never understand your insatiable appetite for blood, but what more I can't understand is how insatiable your obvious lust is for that girl."

Hisoka coughed, "Woman. And I would hardly call it lust" the golden eyes of Hisokas peered to the right where all the rubble lay, "Your right hand man has yet to come back."

Chrollo sighed and pinched the area in between his brows, "Figures."  
The dark haired man rose from his throne and walked over to the giant hole in the wall, a low whistle could be heard coming from his mouth. Chrollo saw purple poison splattered all over the walls, and the long tongue from his ally was wrapped around the large mans body. Dead.

Chrollo turned back towards HIsoka only to find the smirky magician gone. 

"I'm to old to be playing games like this." With that he brought his phone out of his pocket and dialed the spiders, leaving each a voicemail. "I'll be gone for a while, decided I needed a break. We will re-group once it's done." Chrollo picked up both of the whips on the ground and looked them over carfully, "Don't be surprised if you find yourself with a new member."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read and kudos <3 always makes my day. I try to update once a month, (If not twice). Because I like reading fanfiction more than writing!!!
> 
> let me know how yall are doing <3


	11. 11

Chrollo lifted up the pair of red heels on the ground, size eight and a half. He had seen this exact pair before...  
Chances were that you were long gone with Geng and that finding you would be near impossible since he couldn't track the man who was leading you himself. 'Hisoka is already on the move' Chrollo thought while carrying the shoes back with him to the throne room.

Placing them on the table he went to find the owner that they belonged to. 

Candy was on the corner looking horrendously sweet.  
"Come back for another taste sugar?" she said to Chrollo with a hand on her hip.

Without answering her he flung the shoes in her direction.  
Her face reddened when she saw them at the ground by her feet, the man she sold them to had said they were for a special someone, given how handsome he was she had given him a discount.  
Now that Chrollo had them she was sure that whoever she had sold them to was trouble, and had just pulled her under the bus with him. 

"I uh, can explain" she said with desperation in her voice. 

He turned his back to her. "No need." 

She took a few steps closer, unsure if he was serious or not. "Sir..."

His hand raised to silence her.  
"Get your cousin to find the girl who previously wore these and you will be handsomely rewarded."

The woman's face was shocked. Not for long though as Chrollo finished his sentence.  
"If not, you will be reduced to nothing but those heels in your hand."

The woman trembled at his threat, normally Chrollo was fair when it came to judging atrocities. In this case though it seemed to be personal, because his tone of voice lacked any sense of remorse by the threat he just made.

"Y-yes sir.." she mumbled while bowing her head. 

"Good. Send a report as soon as possible. The time limit is one week." 

.  
shocked.  
Hisoka had followed your trail easily,your scent had permeated the dust filled tracks that the motorcycle had made. He had intended to intercept later on, but it seemed you had made your own plans.  
He grinned as he ran through the deserted sand dunes. To think that such a sweet girl had turned so fiery, and so quick too. 

It took him three hours to fully cross the plane, but once he had made it to the border town he had received news that had him flustered for once.  
Apparently news of Hisokas return had gone through the grapevine quicker than he had thought, there was a price on his head now, but that's not what had him shocked.  
Underneath his wanted poster was a picture of four boys. All familiar. In the middle of the photo was Gon and Killua.  
He licked his lips. Suddenly parched.  
For something more than water.

The four boys bounties were three times as high as his were, what could these young hunters have gotten into that caused such an action?  
Hisoka sighed and sat down at a wooden table, lifting his legs up to rest them while he leaned back in thought. 

What to do, what to do...  
He could continue chasing you down.  
Or he could follow the boys and see how they were coming along.

He already had spies watching out for the spiders, Gon and Killua, and of course Illumi.  
Why hadn't they told him something came up?  
He growled. Frustrated at being kept out of the loop. 

Hisoka felt a smug smile behind him.

"Looks like I found us a dead man hooler" the southern accented man behind him said, the other man named hooler chuckled in a deep voice. "I'd sure like to take those fancy clothes to mah wife, she'd love to see that fine leather."

A bell like laughter could be heard from Hisoka while the men taunted from behind his chair, in a smooth motion Hisoka stood up and placed a hand on his hip. Walking towards the two men who were now silent. 

"Hello boys~" the pink haired man said. "If you want me that bad you should take me out for dinner."

"pfft. Only dinner your gonna be gettin' from us is dirt when we beat ya into the ground!" the one with a mustache said, bracing his legs preparing for the fight. 

"Ah, uh, uhhhh~" Hisoka wagged his finger at the pair, "I believe that we've come at an impasse then."

The other man who was much taller than Hisoka stepped several feet closer, "What's a clown like you doing to get put up on a sign like that?" he pointed to his wanted poster. 

Hisoka sniffed disdainfully, "Clown?"  
with a snap of his fingers Hisoka brought both men to the ground. His nen causing them to squirm. "Normally I'd stay and chat" he said while walking over their bodies causing snaps to be heard, "But I have better things to do." 

Hisoka exited the bar and walked through the towns streets once more, thinking to himself what he should do next.

.

Your dreams were filled with rotten things, memories that had vacated your mind and returned. Full of sorrow, and death, there wasn't a single thing you could do about it.  
At least not while you were asleep.

Your mother was able to come to you once more, her voice barley audible and body nearly dead.  
"...The rocky cliffs in the alpines.." taking another ragged breath your mother continued, "wait three days at the next place you stay. If the man in your dreams does not come, I will surely die. It is his suffering that will bring us together".

This would be the second time your mother mentioned another in finding her, you would've originally thought it to be Ging, but he had yet to appear in your mind or hers apparently. 

She smiled as you walked closer to her, her hand reached out, you touched it lightly. "You have grown so..."

Then darkness filled the rest of the picture, you had woken in a hot sweat.

After telling Ging what happened he said that there is another town 35 Mi ahead of us and that we can stay there for the three days she mentioned. He mentioned that the pines that assaulted the land went across a plane then a mountain itself, she could possibly mean there?

You agreed and once the morning came you set off to head to the nearest place to stay. 

.

Hisoka was tempted to stay at the next town, he had yet to rest in the past few days and spent all of his energy jumping from pine to pine to reach the next town in hopes that he can find his next clue.

He stopped. Sniffed the air, and found the answer.

In the next mile was a large lake, one that was normally used for travelers that had come to trade or for runaways, hunters, or anyone else that decided to find there way in these woods...

He could smell a most familiar scent. Then dashed, his vigor renewed he made his way silently to the place where you were.  
The motorcycle was parked downfield of where you were. You were alone. Naked, and vulnerable.

He watched you silently. You cold water lapped at your hips as you bathed.  
Hisoka was unprepared for this scene and could feel the blood pumping in his ears.  
The energy he would normally feel for a battle was sent all the way to his groin, he growled. 

.

You peered into the trees.  
'Hmmm' you thought you had heard something, it could've been Ging... But he had already made his way to the next town, allowing you to take the bike and refresh your senses on your own. 

Suddenly your bath was interrupted.  
Behind you stood someone. You were wondering who, that was until he had cleared his throat. Covering your breasts you turned to the side just to make sure.  
In front of you was the man from your dreams, and what you now realized was the man to lead you to your mother. 

"Hi..."

"Hello" his voice was deep, he took his shirt off slowly, throwing it off to the side. Then kicked off his pink heels, revealing his pale feet and toned chest. His biceps rippled as he stretched then dived far out into the lake. 

Turing back around to the are he splashed in you were surprised to find him directly in front of you.  
Droplets of water dripping gown his chest and now wet ruby hair. 

"It's been to long." 

"Yes.." you agreed while dipping lower into the water to hide whatever flesh was bare to his eye.

He chuckled. "You were quite the sight in that outfit you showed to Chrollo..."

"It didn't mean anything." you blushed thinking about the dark haired stranger whose eyes you recalled promised to ravish your body. 

"Sure it didn't...The way you attacked his henchman would've said otherwise." Hisoka followed you as you tread into deeper water. 

It wasn't long until he reached you, grabbing your wrist as you tried to flee.  
"I said I would come back. Now give me that fight you owe me." 

You gasped as he lifted you gently out of the water and hurled you towards the deeper end of the lake.  
No longer caring about your nudity you twisted your body so you could land with a dive, the water caressed your body as you entered the water instead of slapping it with a sting.

Knowing your surroundings were not the best conditions for you to fight you swam down as far as you could, trying to reach the edge of the beach without the pale skinned man finding you. 

You were lucky to avoid him until you made it onshore, he had crawled out of the water himself and gave chase.  
He sent cards flying through the air, trying to pin your nude form to a tree. 

Conjuring a whip you were able to make even sharper turns and turn 360 degrees causing Hisoka to kick off trees just to keep off. Although the fighting wasn't ideal you were just biding your time until Ging could hopefully come back. 

Unfortunate that was not to happen.  
Hisoka knocked over the tree your whip was wrapped around with one strong kick, leaving your wrists trapped beneath it and you trying to kick off the ground in hopes of pushing it off you, and setting yourself free.

Once you were able to roll the tree off of your arms the bruised skin was grabbed by two pale hands that you were now defending yourself against. 

This was the first time you had ever fought nude before, and it was one of the worst things you've ever had to do before. 

.

Her skin was flushed and free of any harsh marks other than some dirt and bruises. Hisoka was giving it his maximum in chase and defense, she had yet to attack which left him concerned, why?

Once she had released herself from the tree he had trapped her under he had been trying to attach his Bungee Gum to her wrists, he couldn't find a good time to launch though due to how quick she was. 

His grin widened, his breathing became heavy. He could smell her sweat, the lake water on her skin, and the feminine aroma that got him pumped enough to become reckless. 

He finally had you trapped between his hard body and a rockwall. You had two choices and he was interested to see what you would do.

The man in front of you was breathing heavy, from excitement though. His stamina never seemed to lower.  
You noticed the options that you had, you could either climb the rock wall, or run past him...

Or...

Kicking up a mass amount of dirt into the air you jumped high into the air and conjured a wooden figure, throwing it to his left and you hopped to his right. Hoping this would confuse him for even a second. Every moment counted. 

It tricked him. He hesitated for one moment two long and had lost your Nen signature. 

Hisoka growled frustrated. He was hot, bothered, and craved....you. It was not blood thirst, but lust. 

You stumbled across the sandy ground, reaching the bike and your clothes. Your pants were halfway on before you were tackled to the ground. He raised your hands above your head, he cackled.  
His golden cat-like eyes met your own. 

"Hmmm~" he hummed thoughtfully, licking his lips slowly. 

You huffed and tried to twist away from him.  
"What the hell do you want?!" you yelled at him. 

He didn't answer. His tongue just slid across your pulse, then everything became clear. It was like a missing puzzle piece. His heartbeat and hot skin on yours, spoke to you. Memories kicked back into gear. 

In this moment though, all you could think about was his hard muscles surrounding you. 

.

Hisoka nibbled your ear slowly, going from the curved top to the lobe, nipping and growling low.  
"You taste just as good as you look~"

You weren't prepared for his tongue to go lower, then lower. Until his clawed nails circled one nipple and his teeth rolled the other in his mouth.

His mouth went even lower, sending shivers down your spine.   
His tongue drank up your sweat and nibbled your ribs, causing you to squirm under his touch. 

His hands separated your thighs with an iron grip, surprised by this you pushed his head down. Hoping those cat like eyes wouldn't make contact with your own. This felt much to personal as it was.   
Hisoka chuckled and licked your warm clitoris, his tongue was long and wet. It moved between your slit and circled passionately around your mound. 

Bringing your hips up with an arching back you moaned, his fingers slipped inside you and rubbed slowly and sensuously in and out of you. 

He reached below and grabbed his clothe covered hard cock.   
He left your hot core and hovered above your torso, his hard body lying on top of yours once more as he bit your lip, slowly opening your mouth with his tongue. 

Pressing his hard member your own crotch he hissed into your ear, "Do you want me?" 

You were breathing to hard to answer so you nodded your head in affirmation.   
The head of his cock was hard and moved up and down your center, "Tell me."

Your spin shivered at his dark voice. Wrapping your arms around his neck you brought him closer to you, making sure to press your hard nipples unto him.   
"I want you." you whispered.

Without a hesitation and a small grunt he entered you slowly. Stretching you out, and filling you up with his throbbing member.

Wrapping your legs around his hips you moaned loudly. 

"Fuck." you said. 

"That's what I'm planning on". He growled, and began to shift his hips so he could thrust into you slowly. 

 

.

After a long session of love making it was practically dark, you wondered why Ging had yet to come look for you. But you thought best not to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

The water washed away the dirt and grime from the day. The stars lit up the sky while the moon filled up the forest, along the whispers of when you first met each other.

"Your mother..." Hisoka frowned, "I can help you find her. It won't be pleasant though." 

You sighed, "I figured... But, why would you?'

He grinned maliciously, "Not out of the kindness of my heart if that's what you think~" He turned to his side and bit into your cheek lightly, "There is a payment for everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I can't wait til school is over so I can dedicate my sweet time to this site.  
> Thanks for the read and kudos~ 
> 
> -The girl who should be doing her hmwrk

**Author's Note:**

> FML.  
> Hope the first chapter wasn't too dull. It should pick up here in the next chapter.


End file.
